Cupid at Alice Academy
by VicMonCy
Summary: When a cupid comes to Alice Academy, what will happen? When his/her targets were stubborn and careless of L-O-V-E,will he/she fulfill this mission? Will the raven care about the the tangerines? Can a pheromone help a chained heart? Will she accept him?
1. Let it begin!

"Cupid on GA"

"**Cupid at GA"**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy.**

**Summary:** When a cupid comes to Alice Academy, what will happen? When his/her targets were stubborn and careless of L-O-V-E, will he/she fulfill this mission? Will the raven care about the tangerines? Can a pheromone help a chained heart? Will she accept him?...

Today is just a nice, peaceful and ordinary day for every student in Alice Academy. Everyone is doing his or her rituals, routines, or whatever you call it. But something different will happen today…in the ring of the first bell… that person will enter their lives…and will make a mark on one's heart.

_Dear Mr. Diary,_

_Here I go, please wish me luck. This will be my first day here. I hope everything would be all right, even though I know it won't. (sigh) Why do I always have to discourage myself even though what I really need is the exact opposite? Well, I should prove myself worthy of the title 'cupid' right? I hope this will end soon. I doubt that anyone here knows love's true meaning._

_Boss, can I do this without my- scratch that! I know I can do it. Boss please guide my actions, I might end up dieing without fulfilling my duty._

To a place where the true meaning of love is buried deep under the Earth's crust, a cupid is sent to unlock its chamber and release its essence. They should be aware of their feelings and treasure it dear.

"Let it Begin!!"

Just like everybody, our favorite brunette is on her usual routine…being late…

"Ooohhh noooo!! I'm late again!! Grrrr… If that stupid Natsume didn't blocked my way, I could've prevented the usual bumping-early-in-the-morning routine, and I could've saved some of my precious time…(she stopped)… Now that I mentioned it, it's seems strange that almost everyday I would bump into him. Maybe…(then she remembered…)(looking at her wrist watch) OH NO!! I MUST HURRY!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT…NATSUME-NO-BAKA!!"

She's running with all the adrenalin within her. She can see that she's finally close to their classroom now. She now shift to her ultra turbo mode and burst the door open…

"GOMENASAI SENSEI!!" she's gathering all her strength to speak up and hope that Jinno-sensei is in the good mood today and let her sit on her seat without giving her DETENTION. Seems like she hit the jackpot because the person that she's bowing at is not Jin-Jin, it's…

_Chuckles_… "Don't worry Mikan-chan, you can take your seat now." Mr. Narumi said giving Mikan an assuring smile.

"Arigatou sensei!" with a warm smile plastered on her face, she slowly raise her head only to see a beautiful young girl. She had crystal blue eyes that match perfectly with her long blue hair, which was tied in a high bun, some are let loose which covered her scuff and touched her shoulders (you can imagine Ryuuki in "Color Cloud Palace"). She got that cool yet calm aura around her. She resembles Nonoko with her appearance, and Hotaru with the cool and calm aura, but there's something else…what can it be?

Mikan didn't notice that she was spacing out. But you can't blame her, since her head is still processing the "data" being presented in front of her. _Who's she? Is she a transferee or something? I don't think I know her? _Her brain's processing momentum was interrupted. Why, you ask? Because the person she's been staring at SMILED, a sweet and comforting smile. It's not like other smiles. It's deep…REALY DEEP INDEED. As if they already knew each other for a long time that she could smile at Mikan like that. That smile, it has a meaning behind it. Now, is she hallucinating? Did the girl really smiled at her? That confused Mikan even more, but it also made her snap into reality.

"Uhm…Ahem! Mikan-chan, please go to your seat now so that we can start, okay?" Mr. Narumi was careful in choosing his words. He is very aware of Mikan's sensitivity and that she might take his words in the wrong way. Now, he doesn't want his "daughter" feel bad about something he said, does he? I mean, he doesn't want to offend her you know, no one does, but there are some exceptions, of course.

"How long are you gonna stand there Polka? Your making the surroundings of the blackboard black due to your ugly face." Sumire said while imitating Natsume's tone, in which she failed, and giving it a twist of her own insults for Mikan. She doesn't usually use the term "Polka" to address Mikan because she thinks that that term is to be used only by her Natsume-sama, but since he's not here at the moment, she decided to play his role for him. She also thought that Natsume is not a pervert just because he calls Mikan using the type of you know what that she's wearing, rather, she thinks that Mikan is the one that always shows Natsume her you know what…alright, panties! That's what he would always say whenever Mikan shrieks at him, for being a jerky pervert, so she believes it. She really believes in her Natsume-sama –even if Natsume would say that crows are white and sands are originally green- because she LOVE him. Is that so?

But as we know, she can't outstand Natsume's insults to Mikan…it's too…different in a way.

"Shut up Permy!!" Mikan pouted cutely as she was walking towards her seat. That made Sumire really angry! She always hated being called Permy especially by her archenemy, Mikan Sakura. She wanted to strangle her at that moment but she controlled herself not to do so. She remembered, Mikan told her before "_Hey_ _Per-_ "Permy, you should remember that your not getting any younger. (Smirks at her) Oh no, is that a wrinkle?" She said with a pretend-serious-face, but failed to hide the very mischievous glint on her eyes, teasing Sumire. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Hearing those words again made a vein pop out of her temple. "Hahaha, funny Sakura, maybe you should enter showbiz someday… as a comedian that is!! I'm sure with that face of yours everyone might laugh to fatality." She said in a very sarcastic manner. She then straightens her seat and glared daggers at her seatmate who's been trying hard not to even glance at her, but failed to do so. "Is there something wrong with my face?" her seatmate quickly shook her head in fear that Sumire might eat her alive.

Mikan didn't mind Sumire's last statements. She continued to walk to her seat. Then she noticed something, Hotaru's not there, and so is… _Oh, so he's not here yet. Maybe he's gonna skip class again. He's always doing this during Narumi-sensei's class. It's really not new at all._

"Good morning Ruka-pyon!" She greeted the blond lad as she takes her seat next to him. Ruka smiled at her and greeted her "Good morning Mikan-chan."

"Ano, Ruka-pyon, why aren't you with Natsume today? I don't mean that you should skip class too you know, but aren't you two always together?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't seen him this morning yet. He's not on his room when I went there. I wonder where he is. Mikan-chan have you seen him?" Ruka is waiting patiently for her response.

"Well yeah, I've seen him, or rather bumped into him just minutes ago." Ruka giggled. "In fact, he's the reason why I'm LATE, AGAIN! (Raises her fist in front of her chest, flames are on her eyes, not literally of course) (And then, her expression calmed down a little and lowered her fist, as she turn to face Ruka and continue) You know Ruka-pyon; you're very different than your best friend. If I hadn't known you for five years now, I might think that you're gay or something."

"Eeehhh? And why's that?" came the quick reaction from Ruka.

"Because of your personalities. Ruka-pyon, you're a kind-hearted person that almost resembles a fair maiden on those fairytale books, and Natsume's just, just, just, so like a beast."

"Wait a minute, me, a maiden? And in what way might that be related to Natsume being a beast, and I being a gay? Your confusing me Mikan-chan." Ruka's blushing because of embarrassment, but he's not angry with Mikan at all, in fact, he considered her opinions as… innocent.

"You're just like 'The Beauty and the Beast' where the girl-" Mikan was cut by Mr. Narumi's voice.

"Alright everyone, as what I was saying a while ago, we have a new student who will be your classmate from now on. Now darling, you may introduce yourself now." Mr. Narumi is being his o'l cheery self again. I don't think that wearing woman's clothes suit a gay, I mean a guy. Will someone gain respect by dressing up in such a way? And to think, he's a teacher. Well, I'm just stating an opinion anyway.

"Konichiwa everyone, I'm Hariko Tanaka, but I prefer everyone calling me by my first name. I-" Hariko was about to say something but she was cut-off by Nonoko.

"Hariko-chan, what's your Alice?" Nonoko asked out loud.

"Maybe she had an Ice Alice or maybe a Pheromone Alice, it fits her well," guessed Anna.

Hariko chuckled "I think that an Ice Alice would fit my appearance, indeed, but it would surely deny my personality." she said as she gives the whole class a warm smile, but it's not the smile she gave Mikan a while ago, "You're right with your second guess though. Yes, my Alice could be classified as a Pheromone Alice." she continued.

"Really?? How does it work?" asked Anna. Excitement and curiosity filled the room. Everyone's waiting for her answer.

"Hmm... How will I explain it?" she asked herself as she lays her left arm in front of her chest, supporting the elbow of her right arm, which was raised so that her hand could reach her chin and complete the "thinking" look. She is cerebrating hard so that she could make her explanation to be understandable and brief.

"Well, some people could call my Alice 'Cupid'. Okay, to make things clear, I would just give everyone a demonstration." She said as she lightly beats her clenched fist on her open palm.

Everyone leaned forward to see her demonstration clearly.

"Wait, I would just ask everyone to sit still and whatever happen, don't move an inch." Everyone did what she said, well, even Mr. Narumi is somehow behaving himself on his table, sitting still, 'cause they know that this will be somehow appealing. Even Koko remained still even though he knew what she would do. A goofy smile is plastered on his face. He is concealing his laugh for a reason. _This will be very exciting._

Hariko positioned herself like an archer and then, a blue light slowly flowed from her body and formed a bow and an arrow. The figure slowly materialized. The blue bow had some designs carved in it that looked like ancient writings and its edge was sophisticatedly colored in gold, giving the bow a legendary-bow look. As for the arrow, it was marvelously elegant as well. The tip of the arrow is colored red and was shaped like a heart, and its color is from blood red to baby-pink as its base.

She then pointed it towards Sumire's direction. Sumire is surprised to see that she is pointing that "thing" to her so she decided to speak up.

"Oi, Tanaka, what are you planning to do with that "thing"? Don't you dare make a fool out of me, or else…" shouting.

"I'd prefer Hariko, if you won't mind, and don't worry, Permy, I won't do anything to you. But the arrow will." She heard Mikan before call her that way (Permy) so, though she thinks it sounds funny, she thought it was her true name.

And without hesitation, she fired the arrow. Gracefully, it flew cutting the air it passes through. Sumire's eyes widened. She froze from her seat. _What will happen to me now?_ Everyone is breathless. It even seemed that their heart stopped from beating as well. It's like everything came into a slow motion. The arrow was still in the air when it separated into two, or rather bisected and then formed into two identical arrows, and then, it disappeared into thin air, leaving tiny pink, crystal-like, particles behind. This caught every eye on the room. (blink) _What happened, is that it? _Everyone is looking at Sumire, who was still surprised by what happened.

_**-Sumire's POV-**_

_What happened, is that it? I thought that she's going to kill me! Wait…I feel something strange…there's something tingling inside of me. _I didn't notice that I was blushing.

_What's up with everyone? Why are they staring at me? Is there something on my face? _Then, I heard Tanaka said, "Please sit still everyone and remember not to move an inch."

_How in the world can I do that? I don't feel comfortable here where everybody's looking at me!!_ But there's something else that's bothering me at that moment.

I couldn't take it anymore. My body is shivering though I felt heat rose towards my face. I couldn't take it anymore!! So I stood straight up and about to give that Tanaka a piece of my mind when I heard someone stood up as well. I turned to where that other person is, and then I saw…

_**-End POV-**_

_**-Mikan's POV-**_

****Blink 3x. "W-whhooow." I couldn't help but stare at both of them. They suddenly stood up at the same time and… are my eyes deceiving me? Both of them are blushing.

They seemed to notice what they did that they slowly turned to face each other. (Again, Blink 3x) "W-whhooow."

When they finally locked their view of one another, both suddenly…

_**-End POV-**_

_**-Koko's POV-**_

****_Oh no, why is she staring at me? _My heart was beating really fast now. I felt myself blush even more. I couldn't help myself from feeling this way, so I quickly twist my head and looked at the opposite side of the room so that I can't see her looking at me. I think she did the same. "Tch, Hariko, you've got a very disturbing Alice, you know!!" I murmured to myself.

I heard her say "So it's true that LOVE knows no rules, eyh?" I turned my gaze towards that blue-haired "cupid". She made her face look as if she's innocent, but she can't hide that amazed look in her eyes.

And to think that I was supposed to laugh at the person who is Sumire's SOUL MATE, for having a curse laid upon his soul. Damn, why am I so unlucky! _This ain't fair! My future is doomed!! KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE TAKE MY LIFE NOW!!_

_**-End of POV-**_

****Everyone started to whisper. They still don't understand the situation. They wondered what happened to Sumire and Koko. This is getting even more fascinating by the moment. Suddenly, someone opened the door. Everyone stared at the person who entered. He seemed irritated.

-

-

-

_Dear Mr. Diary,_

_You should have seen the faces of these children, especially Mikan-chan. They all seem so innocent. It also seemed that they don't care about LOVE –which discouraged me. They're already 15, yet, they seemed to be careless of their surroundings!! I know that I should consider since they're all in the stage of development._

_Oh my, (sigh) Boss, this will be a tough job. It will surely be._

_**Well guys, did you like it? This is really my first time to write a story so be gentle with it ok? Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading my story and please drop a review. Arigato gosaimasu minna-san!!**_


	2. Ghost Hunt

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_**Ghost Hunt"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" her earth-shaking, breath-taking, ear-splitting, skull-braking, and world-ending voice echoed throughout the forest in the middle of the night. She's now hanging up side down on a tree and crying her lungs out as her friend that is a boy and which is stuck in a huge spider web almost collapse due to the power and intensity of her shriek. Both of them were stuck in a trap set there in the woods. They've been waiting for someone to pass by for too long, and that might last until sunrise or even longer. Everyone from their group might be on their own dorms at this very moment already, leaving the two of them alone with each other.

Everything happened so fast, and to clear things up, I'll narrate what happened. Let's start from the time Natsume and Hotaru entered the room just this morning (though I won't give much details).

_-Flashback-_

Natsume entered the room, looking very irritated, why you say? If you would picture out Natsume and Hotaru, entering the room together, what would you think? If you'd ask me, I'd think that something fishy is going on, and of coarse, there is! Why else would they be together? And why else would Natsume looked so pissed? The answer is plain BLACKMAIL. Hotaru might have forced him to attend Narumi-sensei's class, that's why he's really annoyed, well, what do you expect from Hotaru, all hail Ice Queen!!

Hotaru gave an announcement, its about the coming Halloween. She said that their class was asked to help in the preparations for the Halloween party together with some seniors. Soon after the announcement, Mr. Narumi dismissed the class (he already assigned someone to be Hariko's partner, or rather, he was forced to agree with that arrangement). That leaves the students plenty of time to chitchat, especially for Mikan and her friends, together with the new student. After interrogations being given to the new student, like "Why transfer in the middle of the semester?" or "What does your old school like?" or "Can you use your Alice like the way Narumi-sensei can use his'?", their conversation finally leaded to no other than ghost stories.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"About last night?"

"Yeah I've heard the rumors, is it true? It's really spooky!"

"Yeah, because of that rumor, I slept for only two hours last night.

Mikan stared in confusion, "Ano, guys, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Mikan, haven't you heard?" Anna asked.

"Heard of what?"

"About the mystery in the forest during night hours. They say that unusual sounds and groans can be heard from the forest every night." Nonoko said as Anna nods, "In addition to that, rumors say that one night, a student happen to pass by near the forest and saw some somewhat orbs of light. Some say they were ferocious eyes, coming from a huge beast, searching for its prey in the woods, and some say that they were spirits that form fireballs, which were haunting the academy, seeking revenge from the ones who killed them." Anna added, making her face and her voice sound as scary as possible. This brought shivers crawling up on Mikan's spine and all the hair on her nape stand up.

"H-hon-tou-n-ni?"

"Sh-shut u-up S-Sakura, yo-you're s-su-such a c-cry ba-by!" stuttered Sumire which was trying to sound oh so cool, but didn't manage to stop her feet from trembling.

"That's spooky indeed, it's like those old stories about the souls from the hell who managed to escape and reach the surface of the earth, watching out for humans, but their reason is not revenge alone, oh no, it's to bring souls with them… BACK TO HELL!" Hariko spoke up.

"Guys, I think we should stop talking about scary stuffs, not all can handle it. Not to mention that a teacher might barge in our room any minute."

"Jeez, Inchou-kun, you're spoiling the fun."

"Well, you see Anna-chan, Sakura-chan's obviously not enjoying it." Mikan is frozen on her seat and looked very pale. Surely, fear is on her face. Her eyes were as big as saucers and she remained in that position since the time Hariko mentioned about the _souls_. Its as if she was cemented. Everyone couldn't help but sweat-drop. She's helpless.

"Mikan-chan, gomenasai! I forgot that you were sensitive with topics such as-"

"Stop it Anna!" hissed Nonoko.

"What, I'm just gonna say GHOSTS." Mikan, fell off from her seat like a statue that was bumped with a strong force.

"Oh, no, I did it again! Sorry Mikan-chan, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, really, really sorry." Anna said while continuously bowing low.

"Uhm, guys, she's still not moving maybe-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" now, Mikan is running in circles 'cause her hair is on fire with only one reason, black kitty's angry again (Oh my, Natsume might burn me for calling him kitty, but duh, don't he dare.).

"Shut up Polka! You're too noisy!" hissed Natsume.

"Who do you think won't scream if they see their hair on fire, huh, huh?!" as she glared daggers towards him.

"Someone who's still on his right mind."

And they started insulting each other (just like married couples I guess). They're too busy with each other's company that they are no longer paying any attention to Hotaru, which was calling for the class' attention for another announcement, so, BAKABAKABAKA!. As usual, fate is so cruel with Mikan 'cause she's the only one who caught the attack, poor, poor baby. Natsume's too quick to even earn a scratch.

"What now Imai?"

"If you won't listen, it's better if you'd leave this room." Came an emotionless reply from his Highness.

"Tch." with that, Natsume returned to his seat, passing through the almost unconscious brunette, and with a last fire, her eyes widened "AAHH!! Stop it already Natsume-no-baka!!" and with a last BAKABAKABAKA, everything's back to normal, it's once again peaceful…?

"Would anyone care to say something else?" she said while pointing her baka-gun to everyone, waiting to shoot at someone stupid enough to dare break the silence. Everyone shook their heads, afraid of their possible fate if they would say or do anything else. "Now that that's settled, let's start shall we?"

Their class was divided into four groups according to the type of ability, characteristics, and personality that they posses, and every group will be assigned to certain tasks where they could be of use. Their class is supposed to have representatives to help in guarding their project, together with some of the senior's representatives, as well, and every pair have their own post to be guarding to make it easy for other members to find them. (Many of the girls argued before because they don't want to be alone in guarding their posts, so Yuu decided to give them what they want, though we know that what they're really planning, it is to be with you know who. But because of that, the boys started to argue about the matter as well, so, in the end, the decision is that everyone will have their own partners, but in exchange, they'll be guarding two posts.) They will take shifts for this, so that they could successfully guard their work in 24 hours. Sleeping? Of course they're given time for that. They're also given the assurance that they won't be forced to go and work, especially if they have valid reasons. They will be excused from regular classes to give way for the preparations for the coming celebration. A teacher shall supervise the students to prevent any possible trouble-making while at work and that the class president shall take hold of the class' attendance while the task in keeping the maintenance and everything that deals with finance is given to Hotaru Imai. But since they're working 24 hours, attendance of their members should be taken by the leader of each group and will be given to Yuu, to be submitted to their adviser, as well as the teacher being designated to supervise them at that time.

After receiving the permit from the office regarding their project, Yuu asked Hotaru to lead the class to where they would be doing their work, so, Hotaru, without any words spoken, started to ride her flying-duck scooter and leave the room. To catch up with her, her classmates must run fast, so fast that they didn't notice where Hotaru is leading them, well, maybe that's for good reasons. When they finally arrived, their jaw dropped, realizing that they are in the middle of the forest, standing in front of a huge abandoned-looking building. Some seniors are there, making things here and there.

"Hey there!" a male voice said. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice and found a handsome lad. The first thing that you would notice is that he had a black star on his cheek. With him is a red-haired girl.

"Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai! (Mikan ran towards the two) So is your class helping in the preparations as well?" she said as she jump up and down in excite.

The black-haired guy rested his hand on Mikan's head, and with a warm smile he said, "Yes. So that means we will be working together."

"It'll be nice working with you guys. Seeing young faces gives me some energy after all. My companions here are just too old."

"Who were you calling old?!" shouted someone from the group that was painting some props that looked like monsters.

"Yeah, we're not older than you, you know!" said another one.

"Okay, alright, whatever." as she waved her hands in defeat, then she turned her head back to Mikan and with a wink, "Let's work hard together okay?"

Tsubasa's hand is still on Mikan's head, by the way, and someone is uncomfortable with it. Unable to control himself, he was about to speak, but someone beat him to it. "We've got many things to do and a deadline to meet, so I think we should start now and stop chit-chatting." Hotaru said with a stoic face as ever.

The groups are then given their tasks for that day. The second group is the one guarding the area until 12:00. The third group is from 12:30 until 6:00. The fourth is from 6:00 -they should eat supper before 6- and will end 'til midnight, while first group is from midnight 'til 6:00 in the morning. Just to tell you the reason why a whole group of students, together with a whole group of seniors are assigned to guard the place, their project area is just, well, the whole half of the forest itself. And to think that it is very much considered as a VAST forest, could you guard it alone? But, the reason why they should guard it 24 hours is still not clear. Other students suspect that it has something to do with the rumors that's scattering around the school. Does it really have something to do with it, or is there something else behind? Why do you think the school would ask teachers to supervise the students? Is it only because their preventing trouble or are they preventing something else? One thing's for sure, "EH?! Why is our group being assigned in g-g-grave-y-y-yard shifts?" asked a very terrified brunette as her voice trembles along with her knees. "Because I say so" is all that the inventor said. "But that's unfair! Ho-" she was just about to complain even more but a super-upgraded and hyper-powered baka-gun is threatening to shoot her straight on her face, and with a "You've got a problem with it?" and a frightened shook of the head while her eyes are teary and her hands raised in defense, everything was settled. Honestly, are they really best friends?

Night came fast because everyone's busy. The only thing Mikan was certain about is that she's DEAD. Since her partner, the great Black Cat is nowhere in sight, and that would mean one single thing. She must do the warding of their post by herself! She tried to ask Hotaru to accompany her but she told her that she can't since she herself had a partner and that they'll be doing lots of things. There's only one person that she could possibly ran into, Ruka Nogi. She knows that he would help her. Even though Ruka was also busy at that moment, he still granted Mikan her request, and so it happened.

They're almost through with their shift, they were walking around the area of their second post for a final inspection when Ruka's rabbit Usagi, sensing something, jumped off Ruka's arms and ran towards the darkness. Ruka, being himself, ran after Usagi, with Mikan trailing his back in fear of being left alone in their post.

They were running after Usagi when they unknowingly tripped on a trap. And with Mikan's shrill, Usagi stopped in its tracks.

_-End Flashback-_

Time passed by but they're still stuck in the trap. Poor Usagi tried its best to free them from the trap, but it's useless. Now, he's stuck in the sticky web together with Ruka.

"Mikan-chan, don't worry they'd probably notice that we haven't returned yet, and let the first group search for us." Ruka said. He himself is trying his best to use his Alice to call for help but what's strange is that no animal came. He also noticed that Usagi started shivering, but he just shrugged the thought off because he thought it was just the cold wind that made his pet tremble like that. But he himself felt strange, he just hid it because he might scare Mikan even more.

"But Ruka-pyon, I forgot to sign my name on the attendance sheet because we're late, remember?" that's true, when they arrived at the meeting place, no one's there except for some students that are working for that time. When they asked where their group mates were but they're told that they already left an hour ago. What the student forgot to say is that the leader of Mikan's group left the attendance sheet at the table. Looks like they're expecting her to be late, after all, so they just left it there in case she does show up.

"But the teacher saw us, right? He should notice that we're still not there by this moment." Ruka said, hopeful to make Mikan feel better.

"But they might have switched another teacher already! (since the teacher assigned to be their supervisor for the day will be switched with another teacher after 12:00 in the morning. Time-check: 3:00 am, and they're still hanging around) Ruka-pyon, we're DOOMED!" but then, she fell, face first, on the ground.

She quickly regained her posture into sitting position. She looked up at the tree where she was hanging before, and noticed that the rope was cut, or rather, burned.

"Natsume?!" she heard Ruka's voice call out. She then turned her head towards Ruka and then to the direction where he was looking at. Her eyes darted at the crimson orbs of the figure in front of her.

"Na-"

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be here!" lectured Natsume. He's thankful that his features are hidden from the light of the moon by the shades of the trees around them for he could easily conceal the bruises all over his body as well as the expression of pain lingering throughout his body, he's clearly from one of his missions. A normal person would collapse already with such pain that he bears within him. But how long will he bear it?

"Actually Natsume, Usagi suddenly leapt off my arms and led us here. We accidentally triggered some traps and got caught. That's why you saw us on that position earlier." explained Ruka as he pick Usagi up and raise him up in the air and said, "Thanks for the rescue, knight-in-shinning-armor-san." teased Ruka as he hug Usagi and pats its head, then with a gentle voice he told Usagi "You shouldn't be running off like that." Usagi in return, nods understandingly.

Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt. "Thanks a lot Natsume, I really thought we're doomed back there. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were eaten by a monster or crushed by an elephant because you didn't show up. We're supposed to be partners, you know."

Natsume is still wordless, so she decided to continue, thinking that Natsume is somehow troubled by his conscience, but when she was about to talk, Natsume covered her mouth and whispered, "Shut-up Polka", she tried to protest and ask him why but Ruka, as if reading her thoughts, said "We've got company." Her eyes widened at what Ruka said. There was silence, and then she finally heard a strange sound, her heart started to thump really fast.

_Dear Diary-san,_

_I believe that I am very much blessed. Hotaru-chan is a very supportive partner. Guess what, she presented herself as my partner to Narumi-sensei! I was so happy. At first I thought that she's someone that would just snob people such as myself, but I guess wrong. I was also touched when she asked me a while ago to help her make Cupid's merchandise, that's so sweet. Maybe she's just pretending to be emotionless, but deep inside, she's really an angel! _(somebody pinch me, I can't believe I actually wrote this, poor Hariko-chan) _Why, you may ask. Ha, ha, ha! By the time she was offering her help in producing ways of spreading LOVE, she can't hide the glitter of excitement in her eyes. By that time I knew that I made a great step with my plans! _(Hariko-chan, that "glitter" you're talking about is not excitement in helping you spread love, it's the excitement of earning money, sigh) _Maybe she herself felt the Academy's thirst for love so she wanted to help me. Don't worry Hotaru-chan, I'll do my best to do my tasks as well._

_**I want to send my words of gratitude to everyone. Arigato gosaimasu minna-san!! I would also like to give a special thanks to my friends as well. Guys, you are my inspiration! Thank you Meme-chan for helping me with everything, I owe you much, but though I owe you, please grant me a single, especially serious request. Don't call me "hentai", "ichi", "ahou", "baka", whatever you call or name it, and everything related to those words! I am a perfectly normal being with a normal personality.**_

_**All in all, thank you everyone for reading my fan fiction. Stay tuned for another update…someday…maybe.**_


	3. Mikan

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Mikan"**_

All that she could hear clearly at that moment is the racing beat of her heart. They're on a situation she never wanted to be part of. The thought of something unearthly is circling inside her head. Could this be it? She wanted to prepare herself from whatever she might experience, but she can't handle these sorts of matter. The temperature dropped, her face paled, no words from her companions can be heard. Mikan grasp on Natsume's shirt, she's afraid. The strange noise seemed closer and closer by the moment, and just when it seemed really close, they saw something that made Mikan scream.

Natsume was also taken by surprise that he forgot to cover her mouth, now, she started screaming, that made him snap back to reality. He hastily covered her mouth again and pulled her down so that they could hide their presence in the tall bushes, hoping that those "things" won't notice them in their location. But this may not be their lucky day 'cause now, the two large glowing blue orbs are slowly approaching their direction.

Mikan realized what she just did; she endangered their lives! She feels so stupid, she wanted to apologize and was about to say sorry, but Natsume was the first to speak, "Ruka," eying at his friend, confirming if he's paying attention. Seeing that he is, he continued "take Polka dots here back to the building, I'll handle this," he said in a low voice so that they're the only ones who can hear it. Ruka, understanding the whole situasion, followed Natsume's orders, but he said to himself that he would come back to help him after he assure Mikan's safety.

The creatures seemed to move closer towards their location. They must act quickly. "In a count of three, we'll run for it, okay?" Ruka whispered on her ear, she nods. "One…" her heart seemed to leap out of her chest, "Two…" cold sweat slowly dripped from her chin, she gulped, preparing herself for the expected run, "Three!" Ruka pulled her up and dragged her along while running.

Her heartbeat didn't slow down a bit as she turned her head towards Natsume's location. She felt like a piece of her heart was left behind when they ran, it's left there, at that exact spot, and she felt helpless because she don't know what else to do at that moment than to run and escape for herself. Ruka felt the same way as Mikan, he can't bear leaving his friend alone. Though he knows Natsume isn't that weak but still he's afraid of the thought of what kind of beasts may Natsume face. He might not survive! He shook the thought off, _Hang on there, Natsume, I'll come back for you!_

Mikan's eyes are teary, she wanted to call out his name but her throat was dry and no words could come out of her mouth. She was just staring at his standing figure until the trees and the mist covered the view. She regretted leaving him alone.

They were gasping for air when they arrived at their first post, they rest for a while to catch air. "Mikan-chan," Ruka said as he eyed her, "Can you go on from here? I'll go back to Natsume and find out if he's alright, meanwhile, can you get us some back up, okay?" he's not waiting for a reply for he didn't want to waste more time, he was just about to run back towards that direction but Mikan held on to his right arm, he turned his head back to Mikan. "Ruka," her voice is a bit shaky, "be careful okay. Promise me you'll come back with Natsume alive." That made him chuckle a bit, "Of course Mikan-chan, we'll be fine, no need to worry." "Then why do you need a back up?" "Well…we don't know if those things are actually intruders, just in case we can't handle them ourselves." there is some truth in what he said but it was really meant to hide his doubts, lucky for him, she is dense and is easy to convince, "I must go Mikan-chan, you should go straight to the building as well, okay." And there he goes, leaving Mikan all alone in the thick mist.

She wanted to believe Ruka, that everything's alright, but something inside her still kept on bugging her senses making her so worried. She fell into her knees as her tears clouded her sight. She knows that she should stand up and do what Ruka instructed her but her knees felt no strength to help her stand. No one else was there but silence. She really hated silence for it seems to burden her heart as if there was a heavy rock attached to it. Her thoughts are in chaos, but she was pulled back to her senses when a voice called out her name.

The room was illuminated with the sun's rays. Warm wind blows from outside the room, carrying fallen leaves from the tree near the window and the melodies of the birds' chirps as they peek on the window at the brunette in her deep slumber. Some of her hair strands as well as some beads of sweat covered her angelic face while her mouth moved to utter murmurs. _Nats—e_, then, she suddenly sat straight up, her hands tightened its grip on the blanket and her eyes bulged out. She's panting hard as if she was chased. Obviously, it wasn't a very pleasing dream, she had. She calmed herself down, and slowly laid back to her bed, closed her eyes and recalled what happened.

_-flashback-_

"Mikan-chan?!" Hariko said unintentionally surprising the hell out of Mikan. "Oh thank goodness its only you, I thought it was a ghost, you see, I was strolling around when suddenly I heard a shriek, no, wait, there was another before that, oh well, and then I thought that maybe the rumors were true, that there really is a ghost. Oh Mikan-chan, you don't know how tha-" Mikan tugged her shirt that caught her attention. She didn't notice Mikan's face was very pale before. Now that she does, "Oh my god, what happened to you, you looked as if you've seen a ghost, and, hey, why are you crying?"

"Ruka and Natsume are still there, we must help them." at last she was able to speak her thoughts out.

"What? I don't understand. Why would they need our help, and why are they on that side of the forest, isn't that supposed to be forbidden?"

Mikan pulled her shirt even harder, "They're in danger. We must hurry!"

"Okay, okay, I get it already, you don't have to pull me hard, you know, I'll get choked." Mikan let go of her shirt, "Sorry…". Hariko slowly turned her back, then glimpsed at Mikan "So are you coming or will I leave you here?" then she reached out her hand to her, "Let's go, come on."

When they arrived at the building, they hurriedly asked help from their classmates and sempais which also responded to their pleas. Mikan felt somehow reassured but she would appreciate it more if she could go with them to see for herself that they're in a good condition, but she was too weak to even stand up properly. Her vision was blurred, she felt her body was numb, then, someone stood in front of her. She raise her head as she rubbed her eyes to have a clearer view at the person standing in front of her, "Hotaru…" her voice trailed of and she collapsed.

_-end of flashback-_

She could hear people talking from outside her room, "She's awake!" one of the voice that she recognized as Anna's said, "Really? Thank goodness, do the others know?" said the other girl's voice, she knew it was Nonoko's. "Hi guys, what's up?" came another girl's voice that was familiar but she could never guess who it was. "She's awake! She's awake!" said Anna's voice with excitement, "Really? I'll tell Hotaru-chan right away!" then she heard the owner of the voice started to run but then stopped, "Wait did she ate already?" , "Oh my god, I totally forgot. I'll be off then, she might be starving!" she heard Anna's voice said.

GRRRRR… speaking of hunger, she really is starting to feel hungry and her tummy won't lie. She slowly moved herself up to get off the bed. She walked towards the window and breath in the fresh air when someone opened the door behind her.

"Mikan-chan, are you feeling better? Anna's out to fetch some food, don't worry, she'll be back right away." came in a smiling Nonoko. She was wearing their regular school uniform, carrying two large bags in each arm but what caught Mikan's attention was a glittering pendant of the necklace around her neck. Mikan returned the smile with her own as she move closer to Nonoko so that she could see the pendant clearer.

"Wow, that's a nice necklace there Nonoko-chan, where'd you get one?" pointing at the pink necklace with an arrow-pierced heart-shape-pendant.

"Wha- oh this… this is a cupid merchandise. They say that when you have one, you'll have a good love-life, they're top selling and top quality merchandise being sold around, as expected from Hotaru-chan." she said proudly, clasping her hands together with twinkling dreamy eyes.

"Sugoi ne, that's Hotaru for you! Well, does it work?" excitement filled Mikan's eyes as she moved her head closer to Nonoko. She's very dumbfounded with these topics, but speaking of Nonoko's, or someone else's love-life can caught her attention very well, whenever her friends are happy, it lightens her day as well, whenever her friend is in love, in trouble, etc. she wants to be there to help and support them, even though she messed up sometimes. "Nonoko-chan?"

Nonoko's spacing out as her face turned redder every passing second, "Nonoko-chan?!" Mikan asked again, but Nonoko's on cloud nine for the moment, "NONOKOCHAN?!" at last, that brought her back to earth. "Huh? What? What is it? What are you talking about? I'm not in love with him! Who told you that?!" she frantically said, now turning tomato red.

"Nonoko-chan, what are you talking about?! I didn't say anything" asked Mikan as she gives Nonoko a confused look.

_-Hotaru's lab-_

"So, the Baka finally woke up, huh." she while fixing one of her invention. "Where are you going with those?" she stopped what her doing for a moment and faced her companion, "Going to work of course." Hariko said while filling a bag with some stuff. "Its useless to sell her those, she's broke. And besides, she's dense, that's why she's loveless until now." she returned to her work's finishing touch. At last, she's finished with what her doing and then stands up.

"Eh? Mikan-chan is your best friend, right Hotaru-chan?"

"Who told you that?"

"I heard from Yuu-kun and the others."

"…."

"That means you know her better than anyone of us, right?"

"…."

"That also means that you already know that she'd experienced being in love, right? I mean to say that everyone experienced it, they just don't realize it or they just don't want to acknowledge it."

"What's your point?"

"I'm saying that you are being overprotective." (wow, how could she say those words as if it wasn't Hotaru she's talking to?)

Hotaru glared at Hariko that made her sweats drop and gulp, "I mean, don't you think that she deserves to fell in love and be loved in return?"

"That's if he would return it." Hotaru said as she moves towards the door of her lab. She turned the knob and opened the door, she stopped for a moment and said "I'll deduct 50 from your share."

"What?! Why's that?!"

"For calling me her "best fiend" and "overprotective"." then, with no other word, she closed the door behind her.

Sigh, _It's not only her that deserves those things, Hotaru-chan, all of you do. Don't worry, that's the reason why Boss sent us here, right. Everything will be alright, we assure you. Cupid won't let you get hurt. We will give our 100, the best!_

_-back to Mikan's room-_

The door slowly opened and revealed a certain black haired girl with emotionless look in her eyes. She noticed three girls making a lot of fuss and noise which made a vein pop on her head, so…

BAKABAKABAKA!! The certain brunette was going nuts, by the looks of it, and she made her other companions trip, not because she did it in purpose of course, but thanks to that, her two friends was spared from a tragic torment of agonizing pain brought by the baka bullets. She's the only one hit by the combo blow from the ultimate bakagun.

"What do you think you're doing?" came Hotaru's monotonous voice.

"Hotaru-chan?.." Anna said nervously.

"Itai…Hotaru-chan, you menie, what was that for?" as she rubs the part of her head that was hit.

"For being stupid. You're too noisy." she said while walking a few steps forward to let someone else to enter, and in came a blue haired girl with a huge backpack on her back.

"Hello, Mikan-chan! How're you?" said Hariko while closing the door behind her and placing her backpack on the floor.

"Hariko-chan?… I'm all right. Thanks."

"Good to hear that. We were worried because you've been sleeping for almost three days now. You see, that's not normal, you know. Ah, anyway, I would want you to take a look at these." she opened her backpack and revealed pink and red items. Mikan and the other two, Nonoko and Anna moved closer to take a peek.

"You're a special someone to Hotaru-chan and myself, so I'm gonna give you a whapping 25 discount! So, choose well." Hotaru glared at what Hariko said, but lucky for Hariko, she didn't notice, so, "That 25 discount will again be deducted from your share."

"Hotaru-chan, you already deducted 50, that's cruel." She gave Hotaru a pleading look but it was useless. Hotaru was facing another direction to avoid eye contact.(my dear readers please do remember, NOBODY MESSES WITH THE ICE QUEEN! Or else you might regret doing so.)

"Nonoko-chan, this one's like yours, see?" Mikan noticed an identical necklace to Nonoko's necklace and slowly picked it up.

"Look, this one's cute too." said Anna as she picked up a pink cupid figurine.

"Every kind of cupid merchandise has it's own purpose and use, for example, that one is for loveless people, specially girls. This guides her Valentino to meet with his Valentina."

"How about you buy one Mikan-chan, you're still loveless until now, right? "Nonoko said.

Hariko shook her head, "If you'd ask me, I don't think that would be the right one. It's only for someone who didn't found his or her beloved."

"Then, what would you recommend?" asked Anna.

Hariko reached for a red hair clip, "This… actually, this is a rare item which normally costs 200 rabbits, but for you, I'll sell it for a hundred. It will suit you well, I promise." she winked an eye at Mikan which was amazed by the hair clip. It was pure red and it seemed to glitter, making it look majestic, but that's not all, there's something behind it that capture Mikan.

_Rare, huh? It's true that that was the only hair clip that we made. I thought of it as a reject so I told her to sell it for 20 rabbits. _Hotaru can't help but smirk in her thoughts; _Seems like I chose a right partner_, and then, her eye formed into a currency sign.

"50 rabbits."

"100."

"How about 60?"

"100."

"Hariko-chan, it's just a hair clip, these costs 10 rabbits in the central town, so how about 65."

"I already gave you a discount, so, 100."

"Credits?"

"No."

"Come on Hariko-chan." making her puppy eyes.

She could only sigh in defeat, "…5 interest."

"Yay! Thanks Hariko-chan, it's so pretty." She gently pursed it on her hair.

_That hair clip is actually worth a million, in fact, it's priceless, and so are the other special items I made. It won't be a coincidence that someone chooses an item, it's meant to be. _Hariko smiled at Mikan, it's that meaningful smile again but no one noticed this.

"Any way, why are you so noisy when we entered a while ago, are you fighting or something?"

"It was Mikan-chan, she wont eat the food I brought her."

"Anna-chan, you've known me for almost five years now, you know I can't eat that… thing…" Mikan said in disgust.

"What's wrong with the food?" Hariko asked while scratching the back of her head.

"Is this it?" Hotaru showed them a plate of something. At first, you would think that it is a giant jelly cake, but later, it move! And then, it forms a monster-like figure as it wriggled.

"Shocks." That's the only word Hariko was able to say. She was… deeply… AMAZED by the creature, or so it seems.

"That's my latest recipe. It's supposed to be served exclusively at the party but I thought since she just woke up and just recovered, she would be the first one to taste it." Anna lowered her head while saying those words, she really mean it all.

"No offense Anna-chan, but I really-" Mikan was cut off by…

"It's outstanding Anna-chan, is it really edible?" asked an excited Hariko.

"Of course it is I won't let Mikan eat something inedible, you know! If you doubt, you're free to take some."

"Nah, I'll pass for now. Any way, Mikan-chan, have they already mentioned to you what happened to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun when they found them?" Hariko changed the topic.

Mikan's eyes grew wide and she gulped in saliva, she almost forgot about them. Then, she speedily moved close to Hariko, "What happened, are they hurt, are they alright, how're they, where are they?" , "Calm down, Mikan-chan." Hariko said as she holds her hands in front of her for defense, "Nogi was carrying Hyuuga when they're found. Nogi was alright, but Hyuuga was unconscious and wounded. When they came back, he was quickly brought to the hospital." said Hotaru as she returned the plate with Anna's dish on the table.

Mikan's expression then, was priceless. Worries filled her mind and you can see it clearly on her face. She didn't wait for another minute, she hurriedly left the room with saying, "Thanks guys but will you excuse me for a minute." It was obvious where she would go, but she should have let Hotaru finish what her saying first. Yes, Hotaru wasn't through with the story yet.

_I already have permission from Boss, no need to worry. We still have almost two weeks for the plan. I trust you Diary-san, I know this mission will be a success. I was hoping that I wouldn't use IT, but if it's for their sake, then so be it._

_**Whew, that was tough; I'm running out of words here, gosh. You may ask why Hariko's "diary-for-the-chapter" was this short and you might also ask why it doesn't seem to make sense. Well, all I can say is… Just keep on asking, maybe you'll have the answer someday.**_

_**Thanks for reading, guys. I would also thanks Meme-chan, she got improvements on herself, you know. She's not calling me those things again! Well, sometimes, she does, but at least not all the time.**_


	4. Search!

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Search…?!"**_

The time she got out of her room, she hurriedly run FAST with only one destination in her mind, the hospital. By the time she left the dorm, she was welcomed by a great stampede of girls screaming, "Natsume-sama, where are you?" "Natsume my love come out!" , "I won't hurt you Natsume-sama, I promise!" , "Be my Valentine, Natsume-sama" and etc.

She was caught in the middle of the stampede and she is in dire need to get off it quick or else they could run her down. She's bugged with the bows which those girls are carrying and she's trying hard not to be pricked by those arrows.

After a LONG while, wait, a bit longer than that, she successfully escaped from the stampede of girls, thank God! But she's still wondering: _Why are those girls holding those dangerous weapons, man, someone might get hurt!_ Then, she recalled… Natsume… girl fans… bows and arrows?.. Hariko… cupid merchandise… sum them up… equals… _Those bows and arrows may be cupid merchandises that the fan girls bought from Hariko to use on… NATSUME!?_

A lightning strike, "What?! I thought Natsume was in the hospital. Then, why are they-?" Then she remembered, _'Good to hear that. We were worried because you've been sleeping for almost three days now.'… 'Sleeping for almost three days now'… 'Almost three days now'… 'Three days'… 'THREE DAYS'… 'THREE'… 'THREE DAYS'… _That rings the bell.

_I'm so stupid! STUPID! ! STUPID! ! STUPID! ! STUPID! ! STUPID! _She repeated while continuously bumping her head on a tree's trunk. She didn't notice someone was studying every move she's been taking, from her appearance down to the simplest detail of her personality. She also failed to notice the person calling for her attention. She just kept on knocking her head against the poor tree's trunk until she finally got dizzy and fell flat on her back.

"Feeling better now?" came a deep male's voice, Call him 'an unexpected someone'.

_- Natsume's POV- (prone to irony or sarcasm, __beware__)_

_Darn those fan girls! Don't they know when to quit? They're pissing me off, BIG TIME! _I'm hiding on a tree to escape from my fan girls and I can't help but wonder, _What's with those bows and arrows? Are they trying to kill me, or something? Heck, they won't dare! Girls are __creepy__! _But you all know I won't admit that out loud.

Sigh, good thing they haven't noticed me on my hide out, so far. _They're so damn persistent._ I'm still on the look out from the branch of the tree I've been hiding but to my surprise - yes, I was surprised- the tree seems shaking. _God, did they spot me? Why on earth is this tree shaking as if there is a quake any way? _I can't just wait there until I die out of curiosity, so I take a peek, and guess who I saw. Yes, it was Polka dots. Hurray, now my day will entirely be ruined.

The stupid girl is knocking her head on the tree where I'm at. _That's right, bump your head and collapse so that you would go trouble someone else. _I can't help but roll my eyes at her. She's acting like herself again… stupid.

Sigh… I just can't stand by, watching someone punishing himself like that, even if it's her. I hate my conscience sometimes. My brows furrowed, just thinking that I'll help her makes the chills run throughout my system, tch.

_I'm gonna tell her to stop. That's all, right? _I slowly climb down but stopped on my way when she finally fell flat on the ground. _Geez that girl! _I was just on my way down when I felt a presence so I stopped and heard a man's voice say "Feeling better now?" _Who's he?_ I quickly hid myself. _Why didn't I felt him coming?_

_-End of POV-_

She slowly moved a weary eye towards a lad in a wheel chair. _Do I know him?_ Finally aware of her condition, she hurriedly regained her composure with a tint of pink on her cheek due to embarrassment.

"You're Sakura Mikan, am I right?" came a merry question from the guy in wheel chairs, "You must have forgotten, we've met before."

Mikan stared in confusion, she pointed a finger to herself to affirm if he's referring to her. When he nodded, indicating a 'yes', she put a finger on her chin, closed her eyes and concentrate. Pondering deep for a minute… two… three… four… she raised her hands in defeat. She couldn't guess who's this handsome, green-eyed blond, in the wheel chair, if I may add, is, and yet he claims that they've met before. He doesn't seem to be within her age, too, so he can't be an old classmate.

The lad watched astound as Mikan's eyes shone under the face of the sun. The way she vow apologetically, her soft clear voice as she says "I'm so sorry, I think I forgot, hontouni gomenasai" and the way she scratch her un-itchy head and fiddle with her fingers behind her made a smile etch on his face. "It's fine, it was a long time ago any way. So, 'feeling better now'?"

That question made her more confused than before and as if reading her, he added an explanation, "I just thought that maybe you're trying to pour out your emotions that's why you did what you did lately, I know some people does that sometimes, so, aren't you hurt by doing that routine?"

"Um, not really, he, he.." she nervously laughed as the pink blush of embarrassment didn't leave her face. "No need to be nervous around me princess, tell me, what's the reason why are you knocking your head against the tree any way?" Mikan's speechless, she's quite embarrassed by the way she acted back then, all she could say is "Eto…" but she was stopped with what she was about to say, "Oh, sorry, how rude of me to ask a personal question, will you forgive me?"

"No, it was nothing, really, you shouldn't apologize."

It took a while before he could reply, his tone changed from the cheery tone to a serious one, "…You're kind-hearted Mikan-chan, I envy your innocence, and I won't deny that fact." With that said, he moved his wheel-chair without even using his hands in the process, the wheel-chair moved on its own!

All that she could do is to gape at his retreating figure, even more confused than ever, then she noticed he stopped, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for someone, Mikan-chan?" good thing he reminded him 'cause she's starting to forget about it... again. She heard something moved inside the bushes so she channeled her attention to the source of the sound. Thinking that it was just the wind, she quickly turned her head back to the lad to say 'thanks for the reminder' but to her surprise, she saw no one's there. Maybe she should stay at her room and rest longer, she's still seeing hallucinations.

Well, she thought she was hallucinating, but a certain Black Cat doesn't think so for he himself share the same experience as Mikan did. _Appearing without me noticing and leaving in a blink of an eye, who is he? Good thing Mikan isn't hurt. _(who?) _…wait, why am I even bothered?_

He's watching Mikan from where he is, intrigued at WHO might that man meant about 'looking for SOMEONE'. But after a while, he realized what he's really doing. _Why should I care? _He turned to his hills and started to step away from where she was but stopped hearing his name being called, he motioned to where his caller is…

_-Mikan's POV-_

_He's right, I should be looking for Natsume by now. _(how about Ruka?) _I'm really worried about him. I want to know if he's alright. I also want to ask him about what happened that night. _I stopped for a while to think about my situation. _Let's see… the fan girls are looking for Natsume, so that means he's hiding somewhere… and I know where's the perfect place. Oh I'm so BRILLIANT!_

After laughing out loud, (more of an evil laugh) for I figured something out, proving that I'm not what they call me- "baka", I hurriedly run towards my new destination where I know I can find him, leaving clouds of dust behind my trail.

_-end of POV-_

Natsume's patience is draining because of someone more troubling than Mikan herself. Yes, he is irritated with Mikan, but in a way that he somehow ENJOYED the moment when she's near. This time, he's not enjoying at all. This is worse than the fan girls, much worse indeed.

_-Flashback-_

He turned to his hills and started to step away from where she was but stopped hearing his name being called, "Natsume!" he motioned to where his caller is…

"Ruka?" seeing his friend panting in front of him, then he snapped his head back to where Mikan was, expecting her to be facing their way. Lucky for him, she's already off on her tracks leaving clouds of dust behind her trail. He sighs in relief and directs his attention to Ruka.

"Natsume,-pant- you gotta see this-pant-!" Ruka lift his hand to give Natsume a piece of paper and then fell on his rear as he breathes heavily. Natsume reached for the paper and was annoyed by the view.

It's his picture while sleeping peacefully and in comfort on the white canvases of the hospital bed. There were bandage on his arms and chest and some band-aid on his good-looking face. He may look pitiful in the picture, that is if you would apply logic, but if a fan girl is asked, this is the BEST MASTERPIECE EVER CREATED AND CAPTURED by human hands! He look so cute yet mature, in a painful situation but somehow at peace, he looked like a prince even though he can be the dragon in disguise. In short, another top selling item, in courtesy of Queen Hotaru Imai.

Natsume lift a brow at Ruka and asked, "So what? This things don't surprise me nowadays."

"There're other pictures of you around, and at a high price too. That one cost me my allowance."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"Well… you see, (now, his starting his tell-tale, so listen) there's this big crowd of people so I went to look, you know, check it out. When I came closer, I thought I heard a voice calling out my name so I made my way through the crowd. There I saw Hariko-chan and Amanatsu-chan selling something. They say it was 'Natsume-Ruka merchandise'." Ruka sigh bitterly at the thought while Natsume remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "You know I had a phobia with those pictures right?" Natsume nods, "Last time they sell those pictures, I was interrogated by Jinno-sensei because he caught a fan girl from the other class watching a photo of me with only a towel around my waist." Chills run through his spine, recalling Jinno-sensei's interrogations, "I tried to ask them for a picture-", Natsume cut him off, "Let me guess, they refused, right?" Ruka nods, Natsume folded his arms in front of him, "That girl, she became as evil as her master."

"Who, Amanatsu-chan?"

"No, the other."

"Hariko-chan?"

"She became Imai's minion in just a short span of time. I won't be surprised if one day Imai will build her own kingdom."

Ruka choked at what he said, he didn't expect him to say that, he sweat dropped, "I-I g-guess s-so." He gulped in saliva and continued, "I paid them just to claim my picture, but instead of mine, they gave me yours."

"So?…"

"Hm?"

"why are you telling me this? Don't tell me you want me to burn their stall or threat them to stop? You're kidding me, you could easily ask your animal friends to run over them anytime."

"I know, but there's still another thing aside from my photos remember? There's still your photos, and guess what their special limited edition picture that is sold for an auction this afternoon?"

"It's obviously an embarrassing picture of me."

Ruka lowered his head because a blush is slowly crawling on his cheeks, "Super embarrassing that is." he corrected. Natsume raised a brow at him, "It's your picture, alright… but… NAKED."

Natsume frowned, brows furrowing, fist clenched, eyes on flames, "Let's go Ruka!"

"O-okay."

_-end of flashback-_

They've been having a glaring contest for a time now, and so far, nobody can tell who's winning, is it Natsume, the famous Black Cat and Crimson-eyed devil, or is it Hotaru, the all-known Ice Queen and Goddess of Blackmailing. Everyone backed off a safe distance from the two. They can feel black auras from them… EVIL to be exact. You can feel the heat of the raging battle from the two and the chill of unexplainable fear from yourself.

"No matter how hard you stare, I won't give you thOSE pictures." Hotaru said, still emotionless, but when you search deep into her eyes, you can see determination.

Same goes to Natsume, "You must've heard me wrong Imai, I'm not asking permission from you to get my pictures. I'm giving you an order. It's mine in the first place."

"One word, Hyuuga, NO."

Everyone turned their heads back and forth from Natsume to Hotaru and vise versa as the conversation intensifies. All attention is directed to the two and no one dared to speak a word. So, when an alarm sounded, everyone (there are of course exceptions) leapt in surprise. They almost felt their soul leaving their body. They snapped their head to where the sound originated.

Amanatsu felt the urge to get off the stall since everyone's staring at her direction. What even struck a lighting on her is when Hariko popped from her side with a noisy alarm clock at hand.

"Oh no," she turned off the alarm then yelled, "Hotaru-chan, I'll be leaving now!"

"…." Hotaru didn't bother taking her gaze off Natsume, and same goes for him.

_Hotru-chan didn't answer, so I guess… it's a yes? Hey, why is everybody staring at me? Geez, their weird. _(who wouldn't stare at you when you do what you just did?) Hariko, in a hurry, left the stall.

Silence…

No one knows what to say or do at the moment…

Ruka gave a fake cough to collect their attentions. "As Natsume was saying… you should give us back our pictures since they're not yours any way."

"Or else, what? You'll threat me to give it; burn the stall; order your animal friends run over it or; tell a teacher? You should know that I'm prepared of what you may throw on my way."

"Imai, we won't allow you to sell nude pictures of us you know!" Ruka said forgetting the attention of the crowd for he is really… when I say really, it means REALLY… not in the mood to argue with these kinds matter.

Hotaru's eye sparkled, "Nude, huh? Who told you I'm selling pornographies?"

"I heard your two 'minions' said so."

_Minions? _"Those two?… I've been supervising them all this time and never have I heard of such nonsense… When you think about it, it would be a hit if you would be nude but the school will sue me for taking such pictures. You should have thought about that before you barge in here."

Ruka gawped at what she said. _She had a point, but I really heard them say 'NAKED'._

Hotaru sighed. _Just as I thought, _"You're wasting my time." She reached inside her pocket and brought out a remote control, she pushed a button and after a while, a sound of an engine is heard. The crowd moved to give way to the flying duck scooter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume hissed at her.

"I've got no business here anymore." After that statement, she rode off. She smirked at the thought: _Naked? Yeah, right… what did those two said exactly?… -quick flashback- "Gather up everyone, we've got limited ACTION (Ruka thought it was AUCTION) pictures which is entitled 'hiber-NATED ( Ruka caught the latter part and thought it sounded NAKED) Prince Natsume!' Another is the action picture is the 'spilled milk' of Prince… it's limited and sale's only until __afternoon!__"_

Natsume gritted his teeth as he watch her escape.

"Natsume!" called out Ruka.

"What?!" he shot back, Ruka ignored his tone and continued, "The stall's gone."

Natsume shot the crowd a deadly stare, as if on cue, the place was evacuated. Anger is undoubtedly seen through his eyes.

In a familiar Sakura tree, a familiar brunet is seen resting her back against the tree's shades. _I thought he'd be here, so I hurried, but what met me was no one, sigh. _She looked up at the sky, the wind gently blew making her hair dance along. Petals from the Sakura tree slowly glide with the wind. _It's so peaceful. _"Well, maybe I'll search for him later."

"Search for who?"

Mikan, startled, literally sprang up the Sakura tree, but Hariko ceased her from climbing far higher. "Mikan-chan, calm down, it's only me, Hariko." Mikan looked down and was greatly relieved to see it was really her all along. Too relieved that she forgot she was climbing a tree so she fell… on Hariko.

"GOMENASAI HARIKO-CHAN!"

"Ouch, I feel dizzzzzzzzzy. My, my, can you see all those stars…"

"Pull yourself together Hariko-chan!"

"S-S-stop-"

"What?! I can't understand, can you speak clearly?"

"STOP SHAKING ME MIKAN-CHAN!" Mikan dropped her.

"Sorry…"

Groan… "Ouch it hurts…"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Stands up and dusted her skirt, "Daijoubu, don't worry it's not that bad of a fall."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay… any way, back to the question. Who are you searching for Mikan-chan?"

Mikan was taken aback by the question, she bit her lower lip, a sweat fell from her temple, she felt heat raise to her head.

Hariko gave her a malicious look. "If I recall, it's a 'him', right?"

Mikan averted her gaze from Hariko, sweats are forming on her forehead. "Any way Hariko-chan, what brought you here?"

"You're not answering me?"

"Nice weather today, ne?"

Narrows her eyes towards the brunette, "Yeah! Today's a nice day indeed. It's not too hot, nor too cold. The birds are singing happy songs everywhere, and the wind is fresh as ever!" she said as she swings around, clasping her hands together, multi-colored background, then, paused for a while to think, "Mikan-chan, I think I forgot something. What were we talking about? I really think I need to tell you something, or to yell at you rather. I just can't remember what it is…"

"We're talking about why you're here."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you see I was- blah, blah, blah" Mikan sighed in relief, whew, that's close.

"Mikan-chan, are you listening?" Hariko is waving a hand in front of her.

"Y-yeah, where were we?" Mikan let out a nervous smile, which was repaid with a meaningful smile from her friend.

"…I must admit, you look beautiful when you let your hair down, Mikan-chan. And although you're still wearing your pajamas, you still look gorgeous!"

"Pa-pajamas?" she looked down and saw that she was, indeed, still in her pajamas, she flushed in embarrassment, a grumbling sound followed.

……………………

(LOL) "You forgot to eat lunch too, right? Let's see, (looking at her watch) Mikan-chan, it's been 2 hours since you left the building, I can't believe you want to starve yourself." Hariko is practically rolling from laughter, "And all that just to find your prince charming, right? (almost choked) Man, Natsume-kun sure is a lucky husband if ever." She eyed Mikan, seeing she's as red as tomato, she laughed even more.

"Stop it Hariko-chan, it's not funny!!" irritated. "Who told you it was Natsume any way?"

"It can't be Ruka-kun because you knew he wasn't badly hurt and there's no need to worry about him, so… he's the only person aside from him that we're talking about back in your room, right? And judging from your reaction, I can say I hit bull's-eye." suppressing her laughter, but didn't succeed.

Mikan is just frowning at her. Then, she saw a spark… "Mate Hariko-chan…"

_Stop me, Diary-san! I'll die laughing out here. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (choked, __serves her right__)…(coughs) It's okay to have some fun while you're here, right? Don't worry, I'll try not to attract much attention and never forget my purpose of coming to this academy. Wait, Diary-san, I'm a diversion and a diversion must attract attention, right? Sigh, any way, the time for us to meet approaches, I wonder if I can still recognize you just by the looks. I'm super excited!_


	5. Lost

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Lost"**_

"Mate Hariko-chan…" Hariko tardily stopped laughing, though still chuckling, and is rubbing her eyes which were a bit teary because of all the 'LOL'. (laughing out loud)

"What?" and she straighten her posture. Mikan leaned closer…

"Wow, you've got a nice necklace there…. Is this one of your products too?"

"Oh, this?" she took off the jewelry around her neck and raise it at eye level so that Mikan can see it clearly. It's a dragon-shaped necklace, the dragon's long body served as the collar and it's head as the pendant. It was an aqua blue crystal necklace; every detail was perfectly portrayed and carved. If it would just move you can really say that it's the real thing.

"A friend gave me this a long time ago. I wonder if he's fine."

A smirk crept on Mikan's lips, "Who can this BOYFRIEND OF YOURS be?" she thought she got Hariko there but…

"Most call him 'Diary', that's why I often address him like when I am talking to my diary. (snickers at the thought) I would say 'dear Diary' and things like that… He's a really nice guy, we often talk back then… Rumors even spread, saying he got a crush on me or us having relationship, but can you believe that? I doubt it… (Puts her index finger on her chin) Now that I mentioned it, I haven't seen him since he left our king-, our town." She eyed at Mikan, seeking for trace of suspicions. But, you already knew Mikan.

"Why not, I mean, you're lovely, Hariko-chan, anyone may fall head over heels for you."

Hariko didn't reply, instead, she's just looking blankly into space. Mikan thought she saw the necklace glittering, but deciding that it was just her imagination, she ignored it. After a little while, she finally stood up and glanced at Mikan with a light smile. "Any way, Mikan-chan, first thing's first. You look pale and you should eat. Good thing I brought this along. Hotaru-chan figured that this might happen so she told me bring this to you." Then she pulled a humongous 'rectangular thing' out of nowhere, she opened its door and let Mikan in. Once inside, she realized that its wall is made of mirrors, then the lights turned on, and the mirror on the left swayed open, inside it were some stuffs. She takes the shirt inside it, it wasn't her uniforms, it is a pink shirt with white collar and sleeves, and there is a print on the front saying: "I AM A deadbeat!". Yes, it's from Hotaru alright. With it is a matching miniskirt that reached above her knee.

Hariko suddenly interrupted her senses, "Oh, I almost forgot, Hotaru-chan said you should wash your face first Mikan-chan,.." Then, the mirror on the right opened and a small, stainless steel 'sink' came out, "the soap and towel are inside the left mirror together with your clothes." Hariko added.

After washing her face and dressing up, she twirled around to see her image on the mirrors and for the final touch, she wanted to fix her hair in two high ponytails but she can't find any thing to tie it with. "I guess I'll let it down for today."

She run a hand across her hair and stopped just above her head. She pulled the thing from her hair and gazed at it. A smile slowly sneaked through her face. She affixed it again back to her head and slowly turn and exit the place.

She stopped from her tracks just before the door when she remembered, "Wait, why am I not on my uniforms?" just before she starts to panic, "As I remembered, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan are both wearing theirs." Doing her best on analyzing the situation, "Hmm… Hariko-chan said that I was sleeping for three days… so… (counting with her fingers) today's supposed to be Saturday… oh no, wait… our first day on the forest activity was on Wednesday, but I fainted… the day after, since it's already past midnight… (cocked her head and paused for a long while) so that means?" she gave up and sighs in defeat, background darkens. "I'm no good at these stuff." and continue to exit the place.

She scanned the whole area but there's no one there, "I wonder where she went." she noticed a box under the Sakura tree and started walking towards it. There was a note on top of the box that says: "Sorry Mikan-chan, I have to leave, something came up and I should hurry. If possible, I would ask you to please return the 'all-purpose booth" to Hotaru-chan for me, that's if you don't mind. You can just drag it along with you when you leave. You just have to press the red button located outside the box, and then you're off. There's food inside the box, hope you'll eat it… sign, Hariko."

Mikan sat beside the box. "She should have just said so instead of writing it down. It'd be faster that way… I guess." puts the note aside and started opening the box. She slowly peeked through it, "God, I'm so hungry I could eat everything on this box and even ask for more." She started to drool at the thought of delicious goods that may be inside it.

All her excitement was then replaced with the feeling to throw up because of what she saw. She immediately covered the box again, perspiring and panting hard. "I can't believe this!" then, she eyed the box with disgust. _They betrayed me! _Then, her face seemed to calm down and lighten. Gulp. _Should I eat it? Anna-chan made it just for me and to think of it, I should be the one thanking her for caring. I really felt bad about what I told her earlier._ She recollected, _'Anna-chan, you've known me for almost five years now, you know I can't eat that… thing…'_ sigh… "Well, she assured me it is edible, so.. I guess… sigh…" she reopen the box and take the CAKE out. Even though she still felt sick just by thinking of it, she already made up her decision. With a low voice, "Itadakimasu…" she took a fork of IT and slowly motion it to her mouth. Once it's in, she expected it to taste awful but to her surprise, and to her thanks, it tasted FABULOUS! "Oishi!" she helped herself another fork of the 'monster cake' and just when she was enjoying it most, a cold monotonous voice called on to her.

"Oi." She turned her head and saw no other than… drum roll please… Natsume!

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you go find whoever you were looking for, or have you found HIM already?"

He didn't sound so happy, but as dense as she is, Mikan didn't notice, instead, she even stared at him with big eyes, which by the way, made him even more out-of-the-mood. She snapped back to reality when she felt hot. When she searched for anything burning, she realized that her skirt is on FIRE! She started screaming and running in circles. Natsume on the other hand, rested himself comfortably on the tree's shade. Then, he noticed the plate of 'cake' and of course the almost finished (she ate that fast?) CAKE itself. It's wriggling and moaning, "Eat me", and trying its best to scare the GREAT Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume just raised a brow at it and lit up another fireball on his hand. "Wanna get burned?" The monster cake froze in front of him, and then, slowly settled down, afraid to be 'OVERCOOKED'.

Then, all of a sudden, Mikan popped in front of him heaving. A vein popped on her temple as she raises a fist in front of him. "Why you-!"

"What Polka-dots?"

"PERVERT!!"

"Ugly."

"Stupid!"

"Ichigo-kara."

"Stupid!"

"You already said that."

"Yeah, then how about it 'bastard'?"

"Nothing, BIG MOUTH."

"Oh yeah, then you're… you're… you're ugly."

"You're speaking for yourself right?"

"YEAH… I mean NO!"

He smirked, that fueled Mikan's fury even more. She knows she can never defeat him this way so she shrugged in defeat, even though she don't want to, she started packing up. Natsume didn't bother helping, he's just watching Mikan as she tries to find the red button on the big 'all-purpose booth' while mumbling to herself.

He always relaxes whenever she's near, and for all we know, that maybe the reason why he's there. (I wonder, does Natsume think of her as a clown or entertainer? I know he goes to the Sakura tree to rest his mind most of the time. But I know that he knows that Mikan might be there too and when he meets her, they end up quarrelling, so, what's the point of going if he can't have peace in the end, right?) Well, she is, after all, the dearest light that guides him through the darkness, right? Or is she not? (Better ask him later.)

Natsume was just listening to her from his spot under the tree. She may not know it, but he can hear her clearly. A grin tugged his lips when he heard her say: "…and to think, I was worried to death… I even skip breakfast just to find him and this is what I get?.. OKAY, FINE, I'll just ask…" _So, she was searching for me after all, huh?_

"Oi, Orange-Printed-Panties, why are you looking for me?"

Mikan's ears twitch when she heard him say the type of panty she is wearing. Quiz trivia. A cupful of anger plus a bucket of embarrassment mixed with irritation equals...? a volcano eruption! "I WON'T TELL YOU, YOU PERVERT!!"

She started pacing around to gather all her stuff and then started to lumber away. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Imai's not on her lab."

"How'd you know?"

"I obviously went there." stated with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"I'm saying, 'how do you know' I was thinking of Hotaru'"

"Anyone can easily read your mind for all I know, you don't think much, wait, you're not thinking at all... I forgot, thinking is for creatures with brains." His grin widens.

"So, YOU'RE saying that I DON'T have a brain?"

"You figured that out, just now?"

Steam came out of her nose and ears, veins popping here and there. She looks like a raging bull, ready to kill! Natsume really expected her to retort more, but instead of doing so, she just continued walking away from him.

"I told you she's not there."

"I'm going to the building in the forest, surely, she's there."

Natsume furrowed his brows and clenched his fist at the word 'forest'. "It's Sunday, baka, no one's there."

"If no one's there, so, it could be the best place for her to be."

Natsume's patience is again tested, "Go then. But don't come crying for help when ghosts clung unto you."

Mikan felt goose bumps, but remained passive. _Stupid Natsume, so he thinks I am afraid of ghost? For crying out-loud, I am already 15! I know ghost won't come out on broad daylight… or will they?_ She continued on her tracks.

_She's one heck of a persistent brat! Why won't she listen? _"Fine, if you wanted to go gone MISSING, don't blame me for not warning you." came a sharp tone from Natsume. She stopped and turned a quizzed face towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"…."

"Oh, come on. You're wasting my time here." She's been beating her foot on the floor repeatedly.

"Some people came in the forest but never came out." said a familiar voice from behind. They directed their attention to the newcomer.

"Why?"

_-flashback-_

Natsume is walking ahead of Ruka. Even though his expression looks cool but basing on the current temperature, you can tell HE'S BOILING HOT.

"Natsume, I'll go visit her, you wanna come? "

"Visit who?"

"Mi-kan-chan, who else?" emphasizing every syllable of her name.

"If that's the case, don't bother. She's her normal self again."

"You mean she's awake? That's great!… Wait a minute, you already visited her? Why didn't you tell me you're going visit her?"

"Why would I visit her? It's a waste of my time."

"Then, care to explain further?"

"I saw her just before you came panting in front of me lately."

"And…?"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "She's looking for someone."

"That's all?"

"What do you want to hear? That she's still on her pajamas?" _and that she looks cute with her hair down?_ He paused a while and then shook off the thought. _What am I thinking?!_

Ruka was first confused, his head didn't seem to function well. After finally registering Natsume's words on his mind, he bit out a laugh. _I can't believe him… Natsume, you really are unpredictable._

Natsume raised a brow at him.

"Anyway, you said she was looking for someone, right? Do you know who?"

"Why would I care about WHO she's looking for?"

"I guess she's looking for Hotaru. Anyhow, we'll only have to worry about her if she gets near the forest, right?"

A sudden realization hit Natsume. His iris shrank, his lips thinned. Knowing Mikan, she might be ignorant of the fact that Gakuen Alice… IS NO LONGER A SAFE PLACE!! He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and started running. _There's only one place I know she could have went to… I just hope she's still there._

Ruka was left there, staring at his leaving figure. "Is it something I said?" he pondered for a while, then recognized. _Oh my god, Mikan-chan might be in trouble!_ He started running towards the direction where Natsume headed.

_-end of flashback-_

Ruka replied while petting Usagi, "Someone… or rather… Something's been kidnapping students, and the most common crime place is… on the forest."

Mikan couldn't speak, she's just giving Ruka a confused look. She turned to Natsume, seeking for additional explanations…

"It seems you've been sleeping too long, Polka."


	6. Serious Dilemma 1

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Serious Dilemma 1/2"**_

(happened way after last chapter's event)

_-Mikan's POV-_

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! _I'm running as fast as I could just to get off that place which is driving me nuts. _First, there's Hariko-chan, and then, then, the next thing I know is that I'm hearing that spooky sound from last time again! Oh Kami-sama taskitt__é__!_

I didn't bother if my flesh get scratched by the twigs and branches that's blocking my way, all that my brain is telling me that time was to run. Well, I covered my face with both my arms as I run just in case. It hurts, you know! But because of that, I can no longer see what's ahead of me clearly. Not long, I bumped onto someone and I fell on my butt. Ouch.

"Itai… my butt…"

"You really enjoy bumping onto people, don't you?" I heard that annoying cold voice again, grrr! I really hate him, from the way he looks to the way he talks, but this time… I'm so happy he's here.

_-end of POV-_

Natsume's still wearing that indifferent look on his face as usual. The truth is that he's looking for her all these times and is greatly relieved to see her, just a bit worried because she got bruises on her skin –not that serious bruises- and her dress were slightly torn (don't tell Natsume that I told you what's on his head, or else, he might rip off mine).

_What happened to her? Did some stupid guy tried to… (furrowed his brows) I'll burn him, whoever he is, __alive__!_

Natsume's deep in his thoughts that he slightly forgot that Mikan is still in front of him. Mikan raised her head to see the raven haired boy in front of her. She disregarded Natsume's last statement. At that time, happiness is overflowing from her heart like a soul revived –I'm just exaggerating. She's soooo thankful that he's here in front of her, so thankful that she wanted to hug him in her arms. She then, lunged towards him in attempt of a bear hug… "Natsumeeee!…" –tears of joy, just for effect- unfortunately, what met her was the hard ground. Bam!

"Sorry to tell you, chicks wearing childish panties aren't my type."

Mikan instantly regained her posture and stare daggers to him. "BAKA! I'm just glad to see you today, that's why I wanna hug you!"

"That's called harassment. Geez lady, if you're that obsessed with me, you should have said so from that start."

Mikan wanted to punch him and retort more but another voice called out to them. "Mikan-chan, Natsume!" Ruka is headed towards the two with a worried face. "Ruka-pyon?"

"Thank god you're okay, what are you doing near the forest anyway? Didn't we warn you already?!" he lectured Mikan. She in turn just gave him a fake, 'sorry' smile, just to calm him down.

_-flashback (continuation from last time's event)-_

"It seems you've been sleeping too long, Polka."

"What- What do you mean? (turns to Ruka) Ruka-pyon? Are there really intruders rooming around the campus? Aren't they captured yet? Are they from AAO? Natsume, (turns back to Natsume) what really happened back there in the forest that night. Come on, tell me already."

"Then let Ruka finish OKAY." hissed Natsume.

"What Natsume saw in the forest that night are… how would I put this? They're people."

"WHAT? People don't normally glow, Ruka-pyon."

"The thing we saw was just the outer 'cover' of those large orbs. We didn't notice the ones inside it that time because we hurriedly ran, remember? But Natsume saw it. There's an unconscious kid in each of the orbs, maybe from the elementary division, judging on Natsume's descriptions."

"Then what about the groans?"

"That was… from another… thing. By the time we escaped, Natsume lit a fireball, that's how he saw the kids inside the balls, but the groans… the groans didn't came from those balls."

Mikan is staring at Natsume as he stares up the sky, avoiding eye contact, while listening to Ruka's narration. The wind blew gently along with some of the tree's petals. _Natsume…_

"Natsume felt another entity nearby so he tried to strengthen his fire, but he was exhausted back then and can't do so. Before he collapsed, he saw another… creature. He didn't got a clear view of what the creature was, the only description that's clear enough for that thing is that it's 'BIG'."

Mikan lowered her head. _That's awful! How could I leave him back then? _She clenched her fist tightly that its knuckles started to pale, she's also trembling. She don't want to stay for long, not only because she hates everything and anything in relation to ghosts, monsters and others but she also felt more guilty than ever just by hearing these things so she started with her tracks again.

"Mikan-chan.."

"Where do you think you're going, Polka?" barked Natsume.

She just gave them a smile for assurance, "Don't worry, I won't get anywhere near the forest, you can count on it."

But she failed to do what she said. She tried her best fulfill it though, but after all, she isn't successful. How could she avoid something if that thing is just a throw-stone away? She got no choice but to take that route because the fan girls are still on the Natsume-hunt, and to avoid being caught on another stampede, this is her last resort. She's just avoiding those fan girls at first, but, that 'avoiding' led her there, and since no one wanted to take that route anymore, it means no stampede and less hassle, but in exchange, you gain goose bumps. That's when she saw something spark. Curiosity got hold of her and she forgot what her two friends just warned her about just now and she went to check it out. That's how she spotted Hariko on the act –an act of not so pleasing to see.

_-end of flashback-_

Natsume started to walk, hands on his pockets, "Let's go, Ruka."

"Wha- Where? You're going already?"

"No, of course not. WE'RE going, you're coming with us."

"Huh? Where? Why?"

"Where heading to your best friend." Natsume put in, then added, "Just quit talking already, my ears' starting to bleed!"

Mikan pouted and no longer said a word, she trusts these two, and she knows they won't cause her to get hurt. She just wondered how they knew where Hotaru is. They should've said so before she leave earlier.

Ruka guessed that she's still confused, "We just met Imai's invention, Amanatsu, she told us to look for you because Imai has something important to tell us. Anyway, Mikan-chan, what happened to you, you're bruised?" that is a question Mikan don't want to answer at the moment. What she saw back there –I can't tell you yet- is still perplexing to her, so she tried to lie.

"Uhhh… Mr. Bear wanted to chop off my head, so I ran…" She said with a fake laugh to sound more convincing, but Ruka didn't seem to bite.

"Mikan-chan, you're the worst liar I've met on my entire 15 years on earth, so don't bother lying, okay. In any case, you used a wrong excuse… Mr. Bear… is not around much lately and so are other animals."

That surprised Mikan, "Why?" oops, you blew your cover! But never mind.

"He's locking himself on the cottage for a while now. No one knows why, but it seems he's not planning on even stepping a foot outside… One time, someone came by his house, he said the house looked evacuated, curious as he is, he tried to call for Mr. Bear, the door slowly opened and indeed, Mr. Bear's head stick out. That time the boy got afraid, thinking that the bear might beat him up, but instead of doing so, Mr. Bear just closed the door again, as if nothing happened."

"How come?"

"I myself don't know much. My guess is that it has something to do with the kidnappings. He is, after all, living in the forest. If anything occurred there, he could be the very first one to know, right."

"Are you sure Ruka-pyon? It doesn't sound like Mr. Bear for me."

"Mikan-chan…" Ruka looked at her with sincere eyes, "The guy I was talking about, who went to Mr. Bear… was me." Mikan's eyes widen.

The two chatted without noticing that they've arrived to their destination- outside Hotaru's lab. Natsume was the one who entered, followed by the two. Confusion hit Mikan once inside. "Where's Hotaru?"

They heard soft creak, followed by a familiar voice, "Here!" a certain mind reader stick his head out through the secret passage –big enough for two people to enter together but small enough to remain 'secret'. The three was of course a bit surprised, especially for our brunette. She's the inventor's best friend but she herself never knew that there's a hidden door in such a place. Nobody can blame her because as they say, "you still can't find anything, even thought it is already in front of you the whole time".

The mind reader led them to an underground chamber to meet with the inventor. The only ventilation on the place is the lamp that Koko's carrying, that's why there's no use slacking off, or else, you'll be walking in the darkness. A large solid door met the four at the end of the stairs. Koko stepped before the door and spoke, "We're here." The door slowly opened, giving the four the view of an expressionless inventor together with some of their other classmates and friends. It seems that they're having a meeting of some sort. Mikan's still puzzled with everything, but it was then replaced with excitement when she saw the monitors, just behind Hotaru. "Ehh? That's the building on the forest! That one there is the bench I passed by, and that's the Sakura Tree, there! Hey, that's me, right there! And there's Ruka-pyon and Natsume… and Hota-"

"We know already, so shut up, will you?" Hotaru said without even showing a single emotion. "I know you'll ask me what these things are, so, just to stop you from talking, I'll explain it later." Amanatsu offered them seats to make them comfortable and so that Hotaru can start to discuss things clearly to everyone.

"As I was saying before, I planted surveillance cameras around some places here in our academy. It's initial purpose is just so that I could still guard my and my partner's posts without us attending the place, since for all you know, I'm a busy person and I chose her as a partner to assist me with my works. But since the incident last time with that idiot there, I decided to give my surveillance a wider radius. You see, I was wondering 'why would the Academy let such things pass, as if nothing occurred'."

Mikan is still dumbfounded as ever, so she tried to ask, "What do you mean about 'the Academy letting it pass', Hotaru?"

"Mikan, after the incident, rumors spread madly that students were missing and that they were last found near in the forest, but…" Hotaru closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"But what?"

"They didn't cancel our work on the Northern woods, even though students were obviously missing." Mochu finished Hotaru's explanation.

"Wait, you said it was just rumors, right?"

"Did you forget what happened to Natsume that night?" Ruka put in.

Mikan remembered what Ruka told her before, about the kids inside the orbs… then, Natsume suddenly said, "Do you think Ruka and I were lying, Polka?"

"Enough with that, we've got a lot to discuss, we'll entertain questions later so you should stop your chatters." Hotaru said to prevent further commotions. But Mikan seemed still uneasy.

"Wait, did Mr. Narumi said anything about this?"

The room went silent, then, Yuu was the one to speak, "He is… he's also missing…" his bangs covered his face together with his eye glasses, he continued, "… You all know that as the class representative, I'm the one responsible for giving our attendance to the adviser, but he's nowhere to be seen. I thought that it's just normal since he sometimes does that, so I'm just giving the class attendance to the substitute teacher. But when the time I heard what happened to Mikan-chan and the rest, I was deeply troubled, so the next day, I went to the office to ask if Mr. Narumi went on a vacation or something, I met Misaki-sensei on the way. Knowing that he's one of his close friends, I asked him if he knew anything about his whereabouts, but what surprised me is that he, himself don't know. A day after, Misaki-sensei also gone missing. And the only thing that the office told me is that both asked for a leave, and that they'll be back after two weeks, but I'm not certain that they're telling the truth, no, I believe they're not at all." Yuu clenched his hands harder.

"Anyhow, the Academy did what was 'necessary' at the moment. If they cancelled our project, students will be convinced that there really are kidnappings going on. It will also show that the Academy still controls everything and that students mustn't worry. But for my point of view, GA is really beaten up this time."

"Hotaru, what does it have to do with our project?"

"Listen, Baka, the project started the day after the first kidnapping incident happen, which means that the Academy must be using us as tools to capture the culprits -though the motif of the crime remains a mystery, it is safe to presume that whatever their motives are, it's up to no good. When the kidnapping started, the Academy hurriedly took an action, but seeing as though they can't even pinpoint where the outlaws may attack, they set us as baits." Hotaru then placed a large map of the forest in front of everyone. "Look here, our project area is here in the eastern part of the woods and covers almost half of the entire forest, while the first sign of the kidnappers appeared on the western half of the said forest."

"How did you know the kidnappers were first seen there?"

"I've invited someone who saw them. He's supposed to be here by now…" looks at her wall clock.

"Is it that man there?" Nonoko points at someone on one of the monitors which shows the other side of the door of the place. At the same time, the door slowly opens, Mikan held her breath for a second seeing a familiar face.

"You're late!"

"Sorry about that Imai-san." In came a wheel-chaired blonde with green tantalizing eyes, giving off one of his best smiles to everyone. Most of the girls there almost melted with his stare, especially when he winked at them. Then, he moves himself in, while Mikan's jaw dropped and eyes bulged, threatening to fall from its sockets.

"Do you know him Mikan-chan?" whispered a curious Anna to the brunette, she in turn, nods, "Sort of… I met him this morning!" she said in a low voice.

"Everyone, this is Tatsuki, Yuki from the high school division, he is the one in the rumors. The first witness to the abducting case." Hotaru plainly said.

"Yo!"

"Please take your seat so that we could be through with our meeting." Amanatsu then, came close to give him a seat… but seeing though that he's already have one, "Uh, sorry…"

"It's okay, I know humans make mistakes sometimes." Then, he pauses, finally realizing his error. Everyone was quiet, thinking _"She's not a human." _They all sweat drop. It's his turn to apologize, "Sorry about that. What I meant is that anyone, whether human or not, makes mistakes sometimes, right?" then he nervously laughs, (he's too obvious).

Every head snapped when they suddenly heard a big boom and saw a rather annoyed Ice Queen with her powerful bazooka at hand.(she has her way of collecting attentions) "Back to the topic, as you see, this is where the building is." Points at a red dot on the map, "and these are where our posts are located…" pointing at the blue points, "…what can you notice?"

Mikan raised her hand, "I know! I know!" everyone gave her a doubtful look. "When you connect the blue dots, it forms an oblong thing!" said the cheerful brunette, everyone just sighed at her observations, what would you expect from her anyway?

Hotaru nods and said, "For once you're right." Every jaw dropped, _WHAT?_ "What else can you notice?" Hotaru added.

"The guarding perimeter seems odd." Said the green-eyed lad. Again, Hotaru nods, "Correct."

Sumire banged her palm on the table, "Hey, what are you guys talking about? All I can see on that map are dots!"

Yuki leaned forward and starts to discuss, "See, this is where you guys were suppose to guard, on this oblong here, as the cute girl said earlier. But as you can see, the building which was supposed to be the main place you're guarding is way across here. Normally, the main guarding place should be at the center of the oblong, or circle, to give it equal security if ever any 'opponent' or most likely thieves –call it what you want- come on any direction, but in this case, you can see that there are lesser posts on the eastern part of the building, thus, giving it lesser defense." He eyes everyone, as if asking if they caught his point, when they nod, he resumes. "Knowing that this arrangement was set by the higher ups of the Academy themselves, we can't just say that it's a coincidence, so…"

"So that means they purposely made the western area of the building a priority because they're expecting the 'opponent' would attack from there. That's what you mean, right?" Natsume concluded.

"So far, that's what my observation's telling me."

"I think the academy plans on making us as measuring devises as well. If the pairs nearest to the danger zone went missing, that'll be their cue to corner the culprits. Judging from my investigations, the approximated time of attacks is from sunset until dawn. If that's the case…" points at a blue dot which is farthest from the red dot and near the western half of the forest, "Hyuuga and Mikan is the pair in charge for this area nearest to the danger zone from sunset till midnight, the Fire Alice is perfect for offense while Nullification can be used to back it up, not to mention her other Alice, that should be a fine pair. And the post near theirs are all guarded by seniors, I guess that's for another back up. But from midnight until dawn, me and my partner are the ones in charge for the posts. That's where a big question mark appears. I know that my inventions can be of help, but for my partner's Alice, we can't make a good team, aside from business. Unless the Academy knows something we don't know about her."

"Wait," Ruka interrupted, "I don't think that they're that simple. They should've thought of something, like making us believe that they really are only following a certain pattern, they should've known the Academy very well. What do we know, maybe they're only deceiving us and their real plan is to attack the students where they never expect them to be!"

"The Academy knows that very well kid, that's why they made a very tempting decoy to lure the felons out." The wheel chaired lad, stated plainly, a trace of… pity?… on his voice, though.

Sumire, wanting to join in the conversation raised an elegant brow, narrowed her eyes his way, leaned closer, and asks, "And that is?"

As if seeing a ghost, Yuu right away stands, unintentionally knocking his seat down, face all pale, his glasses reflected light hiding his horrified eyes behind, he gulped, "Don't tell me…!" he clenched his fist, then speak through gritted teeth, "It can't be… No, it can't possible be… THE HALLOWEEN PARTY?!"

_**God, my head's spinning and twisting at the same time! Sorry about the names of my characters guys, I'm really having a hard time thinking of any name that won't sound so hilarious, I'm just glad I don't have to name them like Omanjou Ramen! It's also hard to make descriptions, like what their dress looks like, how they look like, etc., I totally drained my brain. To be honest, I really don't give much credits on the characters' descriptions when I'm reading other fan fictions. Sorry guys, I know you all made a lot of effort making careful representations but it's just that even with those descriptions, it's still hard for me to picture them out. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm pretty much overwhelmed by your comments, I just hope I could improve myself even more for you guys.**_

_**I'm just thinking though, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAN FICTION? Maybe I'm just watching too much TV. Well, nothing much to do about it… Uhm enjoy! … **_


	7. Serious Dilemma 2

Vic-Charlaen T

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_**Serious Dilemma 2/2"**_

Their iris shrank while still gasping in horror (remember exceptions) at the chap's last statement. _The Academy's whole population will attend that party! They can't possibly risk that much lives and to think that November one is just another day ahead!!_

Hotaru breaks the ice, "Do you think they're that desperate to catch them? If that's so, possibilities of someone becoming a hostage are great. In short, it's a STUPID gamble to make."

Mikan can no longer control herself, she really had less idea of what they're blabbering about! She's starting to get dizzy just thinking of these things. Let's see… quiz trivia number 2: a pinch of confusion mixed together with her brain plus a drum of tense atmosphere _cooled_ at 5000 degrees… equals? A tsunami! She of a sudden stood up looking angry and fired up, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" but without much of a warning… BAKABAKABAKA! What else happens after a tsunami? -Destruction of public properties and loss of casualties, also, a grave to dig… poor Mikan, bursting like a bubble really is annoying, I'll give you a candy after this fan fiction so just hang on there.

"We're not expecting you to fully understand, baka. The truth is, we ourselves are confused, as much as you are… well, much lesser confused than you." though she's thankful to her sudden outburst, but she's still Hotaru Imai after all.

Mikan's behavior somehow lessens the tenseness they're feeling a while ago, thanks Mikan. Even though she's dumb and dense, everyone appreciated her sense of humor, even though she had no idea about it. Once again, the atmosphere lightens, they can now analyze the situation better. And so, they resume.

"Hotaru-chan, do you have any lead with this case?"

"That's what I'm about to say… I've been investigating this case for a while, I instructed some of my inventions to search for any potential clues on the forest –strange footprints, pieces of cloth, anything that could possibly give us a hint of what's we're dealing of, and so far, these are what I got." Hotaru let everyone look at the handkerchief on her hand.

"Oi, Hotaru, that's yours, right?" Mikan, with layers of bumps on her head, points at the name stitched on it, it says 'Hotaru Imai'. It was Mikan's gift for her before so she recognized it.

Hotaru's brow twitched, though her face remained blank, "I know you're stupid, but I didn't expect you're also blind. I'm not referring to my handkerchief, baka."

"You're a greedy person, Imai, but I didn't know you know how to share your blessings." Natsume smirked while she just shrugs.

"These crystals are scattered all over the western part of the forest, mostly to where kids disappear."

Ruka reached to her hand where the crystals were, "Really? Well, does it mean anything? Aside from making you rich that is." He took a small light blue crystal (not the same as most crystals, you can tell if you'd see it but good thing you can't) and inspects its features.

"Haven't any of you seen anything like this?" No one answered. Hotaru let out a sigh and fished a remote out of her pocket. With a push of a button, the table split in the middle, slowly parting, and out came a pink bow and arrow. The room went silent. "Permy, take it and shoot at anyone." Hotaru's cold voice startled Sumire, she turns to look at the inventor. Hotaru is pointing her baka gun at her while backing up a little. Everyone, seeing Hotaru's actions felt the urge to back up as well. They don't know what she's planning, but by the looks of it, it's not good.

Sumire, on the other hand, fully understand Hotaru's reaction, she, as a fully pledged president of Natsume-Ruka Fans Club, knows what the bow and arrow is for. She's still having second thoughts about this though, "What if he moves, or do anything against me?"

Hotaru then glared at everyone, making them sweat drop, "No one moves, no one talks, and just stay still. If someone misunderstood me, my Baka gun is more than willing to be shot." They gulped, then nod.

A certain mind reader is sweating furiously. _I think this happened before._ But he is somehow relieved, knowing that he's not in danger this time.

A big evil smile crawl on her lips, she then started an evil chuckle. She takes the bow and arrow to her hands and prepared herself. With an agile movement, she shot the arrow, screaming "Natsume-sama!" Natsume choked on his seat, he must act fast. The arrow is quickly approaching and he must pull a stunt right away! Good thing he's been trained for these certain situations when the enemy gives a surprise attack, he acted on his reflexes, pulling the person beside him for cover… Sumire and the rest gasped and then gaped.

You should've seen Permy's face; she's monster-struck! She felt her face paled, she was on her knees. She wanted to pass out that exact time, the truth is, she almost collapsed, but a securing arm wrapped itself around her waist, and a soft charming voice came along. "Sumire, my love, are you hurt?" Sumire slowly open her eyes to have a glimpse at her lover. Not much of a glimpse, that is, because her eyes shot WIDE open when she saw him… again.

Concern is painted all over his blushing figure. He then, assists her to stand to her feet again, but every time he does, she just slumps back on the ground. She felt light-headed for a moment, leaving the lad no other choice but to make a good action to bring her back to her senses. He breathes in air, slowly closing the distance between their faces. Sumire's eyes widen some more, then blushes when she smelled his perfume and feel his warm breath on her face. A little bit more and… BAKABAKABAKABAKA!! Should I say 'happily ever after?' So much for that. Hotaru's just a kill-joy.

"Oi Imai, is that what you wanted us to see?" blurted a pissed off Natsume.

Hotaru let out a raw sigh, "Tell me where's the arrow?"

"It… disappeared?" asked Nonoko.

"No it didn't." Hotaru then walks to Natsume's direction, stopping just in front of him, and then she picked something on the floor. "It's just reduced to these crystals." showing her open palm with a crystal particle on it. She continues, "This is what happens when you fire one of those arrows."

"What's your point?"

"In case you don't recognize the bow and arrow, I'll tell you. Me and my partner are the ones who made it. She uses her Alice to make it, while I made a way so that it will remain to its material form, even if she's not the one to use it. It's almost like the concept in making an Alice stone."

Nonoko, as if getting her point, cuts her off, "So that's why you asked me to test those crystals." Hotaru nodded, while everyone remained silent, waiting for farther explanation. Nonoko continues, "Hotaru-chan gave me three different samples of those crystals, one is taken from the crystals from the forest, the other is from the remains of the arrows after it's fired, and the last is the one from our class room, then, she asked me to check whether the three sample match. I worked over time with Anna-chan last night just to finish it, we even forgot to change from our uniforms." She fiddled with her fingers then continues, "You wouldn't believe what the result is… they MATCHED!" everyone gave her a confused look as Anna tries to clear Nonoko's point, "So you're saying… Hariko-chan and Hotaru-chan are the kidnappers." She felt like fainting, Mikan fanned her and gave her water.

"Of course not! I mean, not Hotaru-chan. If she is the kidnapper, she won't investigate this case, right? But I don't know about Hariko-chan. I mean, she could easily use her Alice to make the kids follow her commands."

Mikan wanted to defend her friend, "Wait, how could you say that! Hariko-chan is a good person. And besides, how can you explain the moans and groans and those glowing-" a thought hit Mikan, a flashback replayed in her head.

_-flash from the back-_

Clouds rolled from above, seizing the shine of the sun as the wind whistles, carrying leaves, twigs, plastics, and anything it can carry along with it. No sound of animals nor insects can be heard, only the gush of the wind bending the tall grasses forgotten to be cut off by anyone, or rather, they didn't bother, for this place is long abandoned and disregarded. Even if you knew it is there, you'll just ignore it. But though the clouds covered most of the sun's light, this place is somehow bright. Something here is glowing, even though there's no lamp, no fire, nor any device that can give brightness.

On the ground, there's something, which seemed to be shinning! The ground gave off a radiant blue light, which formed into some kind of drawing of rings and a six-pointed star on the center with incomprehensible writings, which is neither calligraphy nor hieroglyphics.

Amidst the plane, someone's floating just above the center of the star, as if gravity no longer exists for her. Her position is of resemblance as those monks in the temples, meditating and giving off energy from her body as she murmurs to herself words that are inaudible. The wind blew a bit stronger, but she didn't move from her position, instead, she seemed to be the one controlling the wind. Her blue long hair dances with it as the collar of her shirt flips and flops. With her eyes closed and her hands clasp together, a certain necklace started radiating blue light as well.

In a distance, a certain brunette is hiding herself behind a big tree, brown orbs wide open, filled with confusion, misbelieve and at the same time marvel. She is sweating and trembling. She wished to run, but out of curiosity, she stayed, observing everything the girl does. She didn't dare take a step nor move a bit in fear that she might get caught. Questions started to flood her brain but she doesn't have the guts to voice it out. She's just standing there while trembling, as if waiting for something else to happen.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard… THAT sound… she'd heard it before! Then, it finally hit her; it is the same sound as the one she heard… in the forest! She started shaking like nuts; her vision is fooling her, that's what she thought, because orbs of blue light started forming in the air as the groans became louder. She can't help it anymore, she felt her knees slowly giving up on her weight, and so she's forced to take a step back, unintentionally breaking a twig. That's the worst thing that she could do! Now, the blue haired gal seemed to have heard her, she can feel the sudden change of atmosphere. Her head went blank as her body stiffens, the groaning sound feels close… so close… as close as… one step behind! She panicked. The only command that her brain was able to give to her body is to RUN. She hurriedly left the place, using all her might and power, just to escape. Soon after, she bumped unto Natsume.

_-What she saw before is either real or not, she wish it wasn't and that's to end the flashback-_

"What's the matter Mikan?" but what she meant to ask is: _Why did she suddenly stop. _Hotaru eyed her a suspicious stare. But then, she had to shrug it off.

"No, nothing… I'm just saying that you shouldn't accuse people so easily."

"We're not accusing her like we don't have any proof Mikan-chan." Anna's eyes show concern and doubt.

"She's right. But even though my partner is or is not one of the abductors, it seems she has something to do with this case, she could help us if ever. But as for now, it's better to keep it a secret to her." Seriousness can be heard in Hotaru's voice.

"So that's why I can't see her anywhere here." Yuu meaningfully let his eyes search the room, "She's our first…SUSPECT."

"Achu… Achu, achu, achu!!" sniff; she covered her mouth with her sky-blue handkerchief with blue floral designs. "Someone's talking about me again…" trip, bang, groan.

"… more on backstabbing me. Who can it be? Talking rubbish about me, the gorgeous Lady Cupid! Maybe the ones who bought those stuffed mini-Cupids. I told Hotaru-chan that my Alice won't work on soft materials like cottons or clothes. Achu! Bless me." Then, she notices someone walking towards her; she raised her head to have a clear view at a red-haired chick looking aggravated. She didn't move, waiting for her to come closer.

"Hello there, Tanaka-chan! Have you seen…" such a straight forward way of approaching a kohai, geez. She's still turning her head from side to side in search for her PREY that she missed the smirk on the girl's face. But after a while, not hearing the girl answer, she finally noticed the strange, somehow dark, aura around the place; she could feel the chills on her spine. She cautiously lowered her head to look at Hariko -her bangs covered her eyes as the smirk on her face remains-. From anger, her expression changed as the cold sweat trailed through her cheek, she gulped in saliva, feeling as though her throat was dry. The blue-haired girl's voice even startled her.

"Sempai… would you like to…"

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry. And besides, it's time for lunch already." Mikan is practically loosing much of her energy already while lazily eyeing her wristwatch.

Hotaru just raised a brow at her; she looked at her wall clock and saw it's still an hour before twelve. She then gave a glance at her own wrist watch, she slightly frowned, but no one noticed, she then let everyone go take a break, but she warned them, "If ever you come in counter with the subject, act like nothing happened, act natural, or else, she might become suspicious. And besides, we still have a lot to discuss."

They exited the lab one by one or by group so that it won't make such a sight. Someone might discover their secret meeting. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were the last to come out the lab. They just stepped out of the door when they saw a familiar someone. "Tatsuki-sempai?"

"Yo, girls."

"Are you waiting for someone, sempai?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Imai-san, there."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna ask if you still have any of those rockets."

"Rockets?" Anna, Nonoko and Mikan asked all at the same time.

The five began to walk and talk together, and the three –Anna, Nonoko, and the one who's not Hotaru, asked him lots of questions. They walked through the corridors while chatting.

Tatsuki, Yuki, he prefers Yuki, 17 years old, is a high school student from the Active type class/Latent class since his Alice is a Mechanical Control Alice –which he uses with his wheeled chair that's specially designed for him and his needs like climbing stairs, etc.-. If you can still remember, last time Mikan met him, he suddenly disappeared, he said it was because of Hotaru's invention rocket, he broke it that time, so he's asking Hotaru if she had another. He said that he almost became a part of the Dangerous Ability type class, but that time, he got an accident and got lame, so there's no reason for him to become one. He answered much of their questions, and they think he look, sound, and is cool, but not for the owner of those piercing crimson orbs who's been watching the group for a while, while trying to contain his anger –jealousy. The group's topic then changed.

"This Hariko kid, what is she like? Do you really think she's the you know what?"

The girls' expression saddened, "Frankly, no. She's kind and sweet and looks as if she can't kill an ant." Anna remarked as the other two –Hotaru's not one of them, nods in agreement.

"You seem to be close to her, I guess it's hard for you to hear that she's a suspect." They nod again.

Noticing the gloomy atmosphere, he changed the topics, but before he could even say a word, a certain sempai came running onto them. Mikan's face brightens at the view of her favorite sempai, "Tsubasa-sempai!!"

Tsubasa greeted them with a warm smile, also noticing the wheel chaired blond, he waved a hand and receive another wave as a reply. "You two guys know each other?"

"Of course, we're class mates!"

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Yo, Andou, where's Harada-chan." chirped the blond.

"I don't know and I most certainly don't care."

"Geez, let me guess, another L.Q.?"

"ANDOU, TSUBASA!!"

"There's your answer, well, gotta go. Bye guys!" after that, he made a run for it. Not long, a red-haired figure dashed along with just, "Hi!" and then "Bye!" Mikan didn't even blinked.

"They're so worked up with each other, right?" noted Anna; still looking at the direction her sempais went.

"Yeah, but what's with the headband with additional hanging and blinking heart? She looks like an angler fish." Noticed Nonoko.

"It's a love detector, one of my inventions. It works just like a tracking device, but in a different way of course." Hotaru announced.

"Wow, Hotaru, your inventions sure come in handy. What else are you selling?" cheeped Mikan.

"I don't have enough time to sell most of my creations, so I assigned someone else to do the job." As if on cue, Hariko stepped in. The three girls tensed at her presence.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, it's all sold out. Misaki-sempai bought the last of it."

Hotaru coolly greets her with a nod while the other three wear nervous smiles. The guy, well, he's just love-struck!

_-Tatsuki's POV-_

Thump!

_Oh my god, what's happening to me! _I can feel all the blood on my body raise up to my head. Heck, I know I'm blushing! Don't rub it on my face, will yá. As I look up at the angel in front of me, I took note of every single detail of her figure. From the cute blue sandals she's wearing, up to her slender thigh, to her knee-length shorts –pretty conservative for my taste, but I just can't help my gaze travel through her figure, from the tip of her hair to the, the, the…

Thump!

_Breathe man! Breath! _I kept reminding myself when I set my eyes on her face. _Oh heaven, I must be dead! For in front of me now is an angel._ I wanted to introduce myself, but I can't help but stutter. I've met many ladies before, but no matter how they would beg me into choosing them as my girlfriend, I will never give this chick up!

"H-H-H-Hi!" I finally spoke, I cleared my throat, and "I'm T-T-Tat- Yuki! Just call me Yuki." Man, this sure is tough, I'm panting already as I offered my trembling hand for a handshake. I glimpse at her face once in a while, but the racing beat of my heart just kept on accelerating.

I heard her say, "Nice to meet you Yuki-san, I'm Tanaka, Hariko, but just call me Hariko." Then she presented me a heavenly smile!

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!! Thump!! Thump!! Thump!! I felt I melted. I wanna blast off my wheel chair and land on the moon!

I think I've heard that name before, but who cares! I know, I should make up a topic so that she won't notice my nervousness. _What? What am I going to tell her? It would be too obvious if I talk much. Wait, what would I do if I meet with other girls? I know, I'll seduce her, I mean, what am I going to do?! I better act up soon!_

"Uhhm, hi there, he, he, uhmm. Have you seen dinosaurs before? You know, dinosaurs are for real! He, he…" _what am I saying?!_

_-End of his POV-_

_-Mikan and Hariko's POV-_

M: _He's acting weird…_

H: _… he starts to talk nonsense…_

M: _Should I tell him that his jokes are lame, or…_

H: _should I just kick him off that wheeled chair for a cause?_

M: _He really sounds stupid…_

H:_ Could this guy be…_

Mikan and Hariko covered their mouth while the gasped at their thought…

Both: _OH NO, maybe he's a mentally retarded, or worse… AN EPILEPTIC!_

M:_ What if he's…_

H: _having an attack of his disease…_

Both: _what should we do?!_

H:I can notice Yuki-san looking at me once in a while, then, he starts acting weirder than last time he did. I think he noticed my sad expression when he suddenly stopped. I finally felt better, maybe I'm just thinking too much about that epileptic thing… I'm relieved when he stopped, then I gave him a warm smile. Oh no! Bad move! He started to become redder and redder and he went on with his bad puns.

M: _Oh no, there it is again! If this goes on…_

H: _there's a great possibility that he'll…_

Both: _DIE!! _

_-END POV!!-_

Anna: _Tatsuki-sempai is…_

Nonoko:_ acting kind a…_

Hotaru: _stupid._

… So much for a 'cool' sempai, what do you think? I think first impressions are just never lasting…

"_**Konichiwa, this is Ogasawara, Nonoko speaking. As you all know, the author V-knight or whatever he- I mean she call him- I mean herself is confused with the flow of her own story, so she asked me to answer some of her questions that's been bugging her for a while now… lets see… here's one question:**_

'_Why did Hotaru-chan chose Hariko for a partner?'_

_**Yup, the same question is on my mind since that day when Narumi-sensei announced that Hotaru-chan is her partner… so, to answer that, we asked Hotaru Imai herself to give her reasons… Hotaru-chan please greet our readers."**_

"_**Hi."**_

"_**Hotaru-chan, we're frankly surprised that you personally asked for a partner –that is Hariko-chan, so tell us, what are your reasons in accepting her as your partner? Rumors had it that it's because of the faculty."**_

"_**Aside from that, there's two -First because the AUTHOR asked me to, and second is because of this."**_

"_**What's that, a magazine? I thought things like these are forbidden inside the academy!"**_

"_**I've got my own resources… turn to page 12."**_

"_**Hmm…WHAT'S THIS?! 'a fifteen-year-old girl won the contest for selling more than… 100,000 **__**boxes of CHOCOLATES**__**… in just a week?! And because of that, she was awarded 1,000,000 American dollars and was asked by the American embassy to work for their state!'… is this all true, Hotaru-chan? I can't believe it is possible."**_

"_**Of course it is, this is a fan fiction, after all."**_

_Yeah? Anyhow, everything will be explained as the story goes on so might as well buckle up for it will be a bumpy ride folks!_


	8. search, on

Vic-Charlaen T

-

-

-

"_**Switch, On"**_

Sweats are dripping down to their throat, they should try to make up anything to converse with her, or else, she'll surely notice. Good thing this guy kept on talking nonsense, they could take their time thinking of a topic, but they know he can't do this for long. One wrong move and they're in trouble.

"Any way Hotaru-chan…" good thing she's the one who started a conversation, now all they have to do is ride along and be cautious with each word they say. You can trust Hotaru and the other three for that part, but Mikan, keep her from talking.

Hotaru nods at her as she get the box, "I asked Mikan-chan to give it to you for me, but I guess she forgot."

Mikan recognized the box, she dropped it when she ran from a certain place before she bumped onto Natsume. She scratch her head apologetically, "Sorry about that. I kind 'a drop it "

"It's okay Mikan-chan, I'm just glad I found it before someone else, if that happens… gulp… I wonder how much Hotaru-chan would deduct from my share."

Anna noticed a piece of paper on one of Hariko's hand and decided to ask her, just for the sake of making a conversation.

"Oh, this… a guy from the Technical class gave it to me yesterday, he said, it's for free, but in one condition."

Yuki's ears twitched up when she mention a guy. His mood then changed and his face became red again, this time due to anger. He right away interrupted their chat, "WHO'S THIS MAN? WHAT CONDITION? DID HE DO SOMETHING TO HURT YOU?"

"NO, of course not. He just asked me to give him a kiss in exchange for this, now, about the name… I think I forgot again, but it sounded like swallow…"

Yuki's still showing no recognition that he's facing a 'suspected criminal' until this time. After she said the word 'kiss' his brain went blank. He felt his body fell on a deep, deep dark well and that his light –referring to Hariko- is slowly drifting away. Further, further, and further, down he goes. Into the cold and cruel reality that his _love_ won't be his' anymore. (What a stupid drama) If he will die, he wished it will be now. (maybe our readers are wishing the same thing too, so, are you gonna die already?)

"So, that means you kissed him? You kissed a total stranger?" that question from Nonoko brought Yuki back to the surface. He's anxiously waiting for an answer and silently wishing that she would deny that she kissed him.

"How do you think would I get hold of this if I didn't?" he felt his world crumble and he fell back into the dark well once again.

"You'd use your Alice." Hotaru stated as if it's THAT obvious.

"Bingo! I told him that I'd kiss him when he's worthy enough."

_-flashback- just after she used her Alice_

"… if you're worthy enough, that is. But by the looks of it, I think you should give up. You would not even grant a simple request, how much more when we become a couple?" she made a teary-effect to make everyone even more convinced.

A green-haired lad with heart-shaped eyes is drooling over our Hariko. He's kneeling on the ground, holding the piece of paper on his clasped hands. They're starting a scene and everyone seems interested with their LOVE STORY, though he didn't seem to bother. Hariko started to walk from him dramatically, while he, being in love and all, hugged her feet, she almost stumble.

"Okay, I understand, here, take it. It's the proof of how much I love you." He handed the paper to her, she smiled warmly.

"Thank-you! But… are you sure, you'll give it to me?" he nods, her smile widens, then she made another arrow with her Alice and gently prick it on him. Soon after, the lad went unconscious, and off she goes, ignoring everyone's stares.

­­­­­­_-flashback's over, back to reality-_

Yuki, from the pit of a well, suddenly felt heavenly!-He's rejoicing much by the moment, so let's ignore him again.-

"Hello there, young ladies." A tall, green haired, golden eyed, handsome looking lad is walking towards them.

Hariko elbowed Mikan, "Is he your friend?" Mikan shook her head.

The approaching man, after hearing the exchange of words, almost tripped. He felt a big bolt of lightning hit him. "What do you mean, you don't know me?"

"Nope." The girls chorused.

The guy scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Poor boy. It seems your tricks don't work on everybody, huh. Let me give you some words of wisdom, okay… shoo away, moron."

The guy seemed to know Yuki, he pointed a shaky index finger at him while his face got pale and his background darkens with matching thunder and lightning for effect. "What are you doing here swallow boy?" Yuki continued, giving him a death glare.

"Tch, shut up snow man. I have all the rights to be here, you know." He gave Yuki a pesky grin to mock him.

"You guys know each other, Yuki-sempai?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, this guy is-" Yuki's mouth was slapped shot by the green haired lad.

"The name's Tsubame-"

"Gaeshi?" Hariko guessed.

"Gaeshi- I mean, no."

"Tsubame, Kyo, of the grassland." Yuki finished his sentence with a tag insult.

"Shut up Tatsuki!"

"All right, everyone, I think it's time for us to leave. The SWALLOW is going to SWALLOW us if we don't."

"Hey, wait a minute…" Hariko suddenly remembered something about this Kyo-guy. "You're that swallow guy from before who gave me this."

"Yeah, that's me- wait, who're you calling swallow?"

"Are you mad at me because of what I did?"

"Well, you see…" he eyed the girl and saw her features saddened and some tears started to well up on her eye, she must be thinking that he'd take the paper back, he suddenly felt guilty and miserable.

"You're going to make a girl cry just because of a piece of paper? Shame on you." Yuki's words even made him more sorry.

He decided to give her the paper before, but he's being tricked that time and he must take it back from her. But seeing a girl crying because of him made his heart break. "Hey, don't cry, the paper's yours okay. I just came here to take back what is rightfully mine."

"What are you talking about green boy?"

"Shut up Frosty the snow man, it's none of your business. And even if it is, I won't tell you that I'm talking about the kiss she owe-" a sweat rolled from his temple, he can sense danger near by.

"YOU!!"

The girls aren't really listening to the boy's squabbles, they're more focused on the thick piece of paper.

"What does it do?"

"I don't know. But that swallow boy told me it has something to do with someone's personality or something. I fell asleep during his lecture so I got no idea on what it is."

"Then why bother taking it if you don't know what it is?"

"I know what that piece of paper is before I dozed off, but the problem is that I forgot and when I woke up all I could remember is that I wanna have one of this so badly."

Mikan studied the piece of paper on her hand and got an idea, she turned about and faced her best friend, Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan, do you know what this is for?" Hotaru shook her head, then reached for the paper to have a better look, but…

All of a sudden, a bright light burst and the next thing they knew is…

Not far, two pairs of crimson and azure eyes were wide open at the sudden happenings. They've been spying on the group since the time they met the blue haired cupid. They're carefully observing them from a distance, making sure nothing would go wrong, but because of the sudden burst of light, they were alarmed.

"Natsume…"

"Let's wait a while and see what happens…"

The crowd was silent…

"What was that?!" 'Hotaru' scowled, she and 'Mikan' are still covering their eyes, so they didn't notice their friend's stares.

"OH NO! MY GOD!"

"What're you screaming about, grass man?" there's no response, he's just gaping at the two, wearing a terrified face.

"Are you okay, Hota-" she swallowed her words when she saw her… own image in front of her. Her jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Stop that idiot, you're making me look stupid." Hotaru –which is 'Mikan'- didn't seem surprised at all, though she didn't expect that to happen, her voice and face didn't gave a hint of emotion. Mikan felt her soul leaving her body, she fainted.

Witnessing the 'inventor's' actions, the two decided to make the necessary actions. They walk towards the group. Natsume's eyeing a certain brunette who's just standing there, doing noting as her best friend swooned to the ground, since she's facing the other way, he can't see her expressions. Ruka's azure orbs on the other hand, is focused to a certain raven haired girl who went unconscious a minute ago. He swear, if something bad happened to her, he'll surely went berserk or something. He hurriedly ran towards her…

He shoved the other boys away, knelt beside her and securely gathered her to his arms. Natsume was just a step behind, his eyes were piercing through a certain lady cupid and then, back to his friend.

"Stop holding my body, baka, your germs will contaminate me." Natsume and Ruka couldn't believe their ears! _Mikan? Did I hear her right?_

As if reading their confused minds, 'Mikan' clicked her dangerous ultra, super powered, lightning edition, baka gun! They heard a groan and focused their attention to the purple eyed inventor. She slowly rubbed her eyes as she straightened up a bit. She saw everyone's concerned gaze (exceptions…), and she felt an arm supporting her back, she turned her head towards a quizzed animal lover. "What are you doing here, Ruka-pyon? Uh, and Natsume too?" her voice echoed inside the two boy's heads like a broken tape. _Ruka-PYON? PYON-PYON? PYON… PYON… PYON!!_

Both Ruka and Natsume were dumbfounded by the unexpected event and so are the rest. Anna broke into tears as Nonoko tries to comfort her. "My god, what happened to Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan, they're acting strange?" Hariko stares at the two in awe and confusion as Natsume controls himself from burning her. _For all I know, you are responsible for what's happening here, bastard. _–he thought-Hariko could feel the heat rising, but thinking it's just the noon sun's shine that's making the heat, she ignored it, though she can also sense a bit of danger near.

'Hotaru', after recovering her senses, began to panic. "Oh, no what are we gonna do? What should we do? How would we fix this? Why am I in Hotaru's body? WHHHHY??" geez, imagining Hotaru acting like Mikan give me shivers, what more if Mikan acted like Hotaru? This is insane!

On the other hand, Yuki's very much certain that the person beside him got a lot of things to explain… "Talk grass boy."

"About what?"

"You're the one who gave that to MY Hariko-chan right? So you should know what it is!!"

"Who told you she's YOURS? Anyway, nice name she have… and of course I know what it is, it is a soul switcher I just invented!"

"You invented wha-?"

"A soul switcher dumbass, a SOUL-SWIT-CHER. It switches the souls of bodies in contact. Since the black haired girl touched the switcher –meaning the paper- while the brown haired chick is still holding it, their souls got swapped."

After hearing the description, Hariko beat her fist on her palm, "That's it! That's what that thing is! So that's why I want it so badly, huh." Everyone glared at her, "Huh? What? What did I do?"

"NOTHING!" they answered all at once, she seat drop.

"So, how do they return back to normal?"

"By touching another switcher of course… probably."

"PROBABLY?!"

"C-calm down will you?" he loosens his collar, backing a little, "Just what I said earlier, it's a NEW invention of mine that switches souls, but, since I just finished it, it's still on the 'trial' stage so I don't really know how to un-switch it, and the switcher they just used is the first and only switcher I successfully made, meaning, there's no other. And just to add, after using the switcher, it becomes useless, meaning you can't use it again. You know, I designed it like that so that people would not only buy one but two, am I a genius or what? And to think it really does work! Ha, ha! I really am fantastic!"

"AHOU!"

The group dispersed after a serious discussion on what to do. They ordered Hariko and Kyo to make another switcher since they're the cause of everything in the first place, while Yuki tags along, he can't let another guy take his 'love-at-first-sight' away from him, now can he? He's still oblivious of the fact on who his 'love-at-first-sight' is, or maybe he just shove off that fact.

Natsume and Ruka went separate ways, Natsume is secretly following Hariko's group, while Ruka goes with the girls. He's still not used to having 'Mikan' as a blackmailer and a stoic Ice Queen and 'Hotaru' being so cheery, noisy and jolly, it doesn't suit them. His first love on his crush's body and his crush on his first love's body? For Pete's sake, let this misery end fast!

The continuation of their meeting will be on 1:00, and because of the ruckus, they wasted much of their time and they still have to eat lunch. Ruka, however already ate way before the incident with Natsume, so he don't have to worry anymore (it's true that males eat faster than females sometimes, and their appetite is greater than females' too).

Are you thinking that it's that easy to eat on the cafeteria now in this condition? If your answer is no, then you're right, because they've been earning most of the people's attention. What would you react if a certain blackmailer blackmailed you today and then the next time you see her, she's acting childish and innocent? And what would you think if you got a crush on a certain pretty, though childish and carefree, angel and then you see her looking plane and bearing a cold demon aura? Maybe you would think the world will soon end. Apocalypse is near! I hope not.

'Mikan' and 'Hotaru' didn't even bother to notice everyone's stares and remarks, but not their other companion. Anna feels like suffocating, Nonoko wanna drink a potion to make her invisible, while Ruka preferred to be stared by his animal friends than them, but thanks to the eerie atmosphere, no fan girls could come near him, afraid that the two girls were possessed of something, hm, maybe they are possessed… with each other's spirit that is.

They felt the ambience loosened after they leave, good grace from heaven. They proceeded to their meeting place at once. Some of their friends are already there and they just have to wait for few more others. It's almost 1:30, but Yuki's still out of sight so they proceeded with their discussions already.

"Hotaru-chan, I wonder what happened to Yuki-sempai and Hariko-chan, do you think nothing bad happened to them?"

'Mikan' paused for a while then turn to Natsume, "Hyuuga…"

Natsume understood what she meant, though he preferred being called by his first name since the one talking to him is HER, it does hurt when she call him by his surname, he feels despised by her whenever she does. But this thing already happened so he got no choice but to endure and bear with her –he also feels disgusted whenever 'Hotaru' calls him by his first name and smiles cheerily at him, he just hope he won't barf-. "The three of them went to the Technical class' room to do what you told them to do. Nothing suspicious occurred at least before I leave."

'Mikan' nods and then pushed a button on the remote control something that she's holding, then all of the monitor turned its channel –imagine a bunch of monitors arranged/combined to make a huge monitor. They saw Amanatsu on the big screen, "Connect us to the Technical class' room." She ordered.

Then the monitors are then channeled to the Technology class' classroom, 'Mikan' pushed some buttons to change the angles of the camera shots and find the three –Yuki, Hariko, and Kyo. After many clicks, they still couldn't find them anywhere until they've search every angles of the room.

"Hotaru, they're not there, what should we do?" 'Hotaru's' high pitched voice echoed throughout the room, making 'Mikan's' vein pop and… HORSE!! She didn't want to hurt her body with her own invention but she's not that dumb to hit Mikan's body while she's still inside, so rather than the baka gun, she used a more gentle (bleh) Horse shoe punching glove.

She pressed another button and again they were channeled to Amanatsu on the surveillance room. "Can you see where Tatsuki, Yuki and company is from there?"

"I'll check…" Amanatsu scanned through the various screens while clicking buttons once in a while, and she confirmed, "Hotaru-sama, they're heading for your lab!"

'Mikan' immediately pushed a button and the monitor showed three persons walking –the other is riding- towards her place. From the looks of it, the wheel chaired boy seems to be convincing the other two to stop their tracks while the green haired boy kept on talking animatedly to the girl, not minding the other guy, and the girl just ignored the two. 'Mikan' bit her thumb's nail while closing her eyes for a while.

"Hotaru-chan, what should we do, they're coming this way?"

'Mikan' turned to everyone, "Tatsuki is with them, so we shouldn't worry, and just to remind you, we're underground on a secret chamber, they shouldn't find us."

"But it seems that that Blondey still haven't figured out whom he's with." Natsume commented, "He could blow us up."

"He's not that stupid, Natsume, I know since I'm his classmate. Why do you think is he stopping them from coming here huh?" Tsubasa is present this time, he wasn't able to attend the first meeting because he's running away from Misaki, but because she caught him, he decided to bring her to the afternoon meeting as well, so now, two other sempais are here.

"He's right, Hyuuga." Noted 'Mikan'.

"But what if I'm right, and they'll find this place?"

"Then, we should proceed in arresting them. as much as possible, we won't let them get out… alive." Oh my, I'm really having the creep from this story, I just can't imagine Mikan saying those words so seriously and emotionlessly –even if I know she's Hotaru!

The three reached inside Hotaru's lab and saw no one.

"See, I told you she's not here, I think we should ask her later." Yuki's ACTING stupidly, to be honest.

"It's strange…" Hariko slowly turns her head side ways, studying the area.

"What's strange? Nothing's strange. Really. NOTHING'S strange, EVERYTHING'S normal around here."

Kyo narrowed his eyes into slits, "YOU'RE strange. Is there something you've been hiding from us?"

Before he could answer, Hariko interrupted first, "No, not that… you see, whenever I go here and Hotaru-chan is not around, Amanatsu-chan would be the one to face me in her place… but it's strange that I can't see her anywhere."

"Maybe she went with Imai-san. Yeah, she definitely did."

"Yeah maybe…" Hariko paused for a while, noticing something from afar.

"Hariko-chan, maybe we could just leave a note-" Kyo was cut off when he noticed that she was walking somewhere. "Hariko-chan?"

"I didn't notice this here before." She touched the 'crack' with her hand and examines it.

"It's just a crack on the wall, nothing special to it." Said Kyo.

"Yeah, just a CRACK. Just an ORDINARY crack on the wall, I presume."

"No," she stands up straight to face the boys, "it's too fine for an ordinary crack, maybe…" a blissful smile tugged her lips, "I think we got ourselves a secret passage boys." Her eyes sparked at every word.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

"_**Hi, I'm Sumire Shouda, fully pledged president of the Natsume-Ruka Fans Club of this academy, and if you don't know, I'm Natsume-sama's future wife, so if you have something against him, buzz off or I'll fry you with your own oil! Anyhow, Ogasawara Nonoko is out for lunch, so I'm the one to give you the question and answer portion of this fan fiction… some questions here says:**_

_How many Alices does Hariko have?_

_How can she float? I would like to learn how she does that._

_Is she a friend or an enemy?_

_What is her real background?_

…_**and etc., all these questions came from the same person… the author. Typical. Sigh, I guess, we should clear some things here, YOU are the author so YOU should know her better than ANYONE else! You should also be thankful that an elegant, high class, future Natsume-sama's wife, and a beautiful person which is none other than me is working patiently for you!… what are you looking at?… humph, those puppy eyes of yours have no effect on me… oh alright already, I'll do something with your questions okay!… sigh, to answer the questions, Tanaka is here beside me. Greet the readers Tanaka and get this over with."**_

"……………"

"_**Oi, speak!"**_

"……………………"

"_**Look here, lady! I've been holding back myself from strangling you right until now, so you could at least be more cooperative and answer the questions to finish this thing!"**_

"……………………"

"_**GRRRR! What's the problem with you?"**_

"_**What are you doing Permy?"**_

"_**Shut up and scramble Sakura, can't you see I'm busy here?"**_

"_**Uh-huh… but why are you talking to Hariko-chan's hologram?"**_

"_**HOLOGRAM?"**_

"_**Yeah. Hotaru said she forgot to turn off the hologram projector before she leave so she told me to come here and turn it off for her."**_

"_**Then where's the real one?"**_

"_**Hariko-chan? Well, she said she's going to retire from being a Cupid. She says that whenever she hears the remark from a song –I forgot the title, but the song goes like this: '…stupid cupid, stop picking on me…', she could feel her heart being torn into pieces. So she decided to file a resignation letter so that she could no longer be cupid……… Permy, are you listening?… Permy, you shouldn't sleep on the floor, you might catch a cold!… Permy?…………PERMY!………… DON'T DIE ON ME, PERMY!"**_


	9. Caught

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Caught"**_

The dark gray room, illumed with dim lights, holds within itself the ones in despair. Peace? No, there's peace no more. The scorching flames of battle, pouring cries of people, some are shaking the earth as they run -wanting to be saved, hearts are pounding, longing to break loose, tears are flooding from eyes like water bursting out from cracks of the dam. Merciless! He enjoys the view –the view of the agonies of others! Heartless! So it seems. She cares less about the chaos. Stupid! (-the most simple and accurate description to generalize them all)

"So that's why you never have a girlfriend… (LOL)… you're a homo!" he teased as he munches his marshmallows, comfortably sitting on his wheeled chair.

"Shut up stupid! (he got caught and stumbled, flat on the ground)… Listen here kiddo, I'm not your lover, okay! I'm a man, YOU HEAR, A MAN! The one you really love is that person there!" 'she' forced 'her' way out of his tight embrace and tries to clear things up to him. 'She' points at a certain green haired guy who's acting like a sissy and sobbing dramatically talking to no one in particular: "What a cruel fate! Now, Natsume-sama will surely avoid me, 'cause I… I… I'm a man!" 'He's' sulking 'his' heart out.

"But Natsume's always avoiding you, Sumire-chan." commented Yuki, only to be shot back by a deadly "Shut up!"

Not far, a certain brunette is seriously noting every possibility why the second switcher didn't work. Her friend seemed really worried since the invention failed to return the two back to their respected bodies. "Hotaru…"

"It seems the Soul Switcher won't work twice on the same persons, so the problem now is how to return back when even the inventor himself fell on the trap that he himself dug." She concluded to herself, but made her friend even more confused.

"I didn't see him fall Hota-" click –from a certain gun "Wanna have a trip to outer space, this one's on the house?" then a bulb lighted on her thought, "Mikan, maybe you could nullify the Switcher's effect."

"I'm not sure about that Hotaru, you know our bodies got swapped, right? So maybe… our Alice got swapped too."

_Yes, she got a point there, but- _"Tsubame, what do you think?"

"I wish I could help you out but this kid here kept on hugging me and I can't concentrate let alone breath!" while shoving Koko's face away from him/'her'.

"Imai-san got an idea there. I think that even if your bodies got swapped, you can still use your own Alice. See, the kind of Alice you hold depends upon one's personality or otherwise one's soul, so whether wherever your soul go, you may still have your Alice with you. Megane gave me the thought –even though his Alice is to possess things to begin with. Oh well, just give it a shot, Mikan-chan."

"You could give it a try on those two there." Hotaru pointed a finger at a depressed 'Kyo' and the desperate 'Sumire'.

"Sigh, it's worth a try… here I go." She closed her eyes to concentrate while saying to herself "I can do this!", she snapped a finger and…

Turns her attention to the swapped pair… "So, did it work?"

"Sigh, my Alice worked all right, but not on Permy and Kyo-sempai…"

?????????????????????????????????

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh…" everyone raised a brow at the mind reader Kokoro Yome… -He's wearing all white and preparing a katana as if making ready for hara-kiri! Hey, somebody stop him!

…………………

Err… It seems he can't do it anyway… after flying and crashing across the room because of… BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA. Poor kid, I'll give you a candy after this fan fiction too, but I must say, purchasing one of those baka guns will surely be useful!

"So it seems it's not that simple after all… but thank god that's over!" 'Sumire' supports 'herself' up but fell out of balance when Hariko suddenly bulged out from behind, unintentionally surprising him/'her' with her voice as she perkily –yet carelessly- greeted them.

"Hotaru-chan, I think I know…- (noticed Kyo's reactions) what's the matter with Mr. Swallow?"

"You knocked him off by suddenly popping everywhere."

"I didn't know I have that kind of ability… okay, about what I was about to say to you guys…"

"So have you thought of anything useful?"

"I think so… but"

"But?"

"I just forgot." It's settled; I'll buy myself a baka gun. Let's wait until she remembers, in the mean time, let's see what Natsume and the others are up to.

They're on their way to the faculty room, careful not to be noticed. Even though the hallway seems empty, they shouldn't let their guards down and so they must work like those people in the movies were they act like undercover agents or more on like thieves…

"……… You're saying that ever since the incident four days ago, that guy Persona never contacted you again. Yup, that's strange alright."

"Tsubasa-sempai, have you noticed something different with the faculty office members lately… about your adviser perhaps?"

"The teachers…? Now that you mentioned it, we haven't seen him since the day he announced the Halloween Party Project, right Misaki?"

"Not only the adviser… Noda-sensei is out of sight for days now and so are the other subject teachers. In addition to that, none of the teachers assigned in supervising us is familiar –they're all…what do you call this… mysterious. It's as if aliens already invaded earth without us knowing it."

"So that's why we're checking (gulp) the faculty for anything suspicious, right?"

"Stop trembling Inchou-kun. It's not as if you're going there alone you've got us –me, Misaki, Nogi, Hyuuga, and little Usagi. Just to make you feel better we could just talk about fun stuff, all right you pick a topic." Though grinning pesky enough, Tsubasa comforted Yuu.

"It's just that after talking about the teachers I just remembered what happened that day when Jinno-sensei (gulp)…"

"Jinno-sensei?"

_-Want a flashback? Help yourself I won't stop you-_

Place: on the hallway

Date and Time: Wednesday, lunch time

Characters: Yuu, Jinno-sensei and his frog

Plot: please… don't ask me anymore… it's so dreadful!

Introduction: This planet is just a small place and nothing impossible for this moment of time can still be impossible in the near future…brace yourself! On a certain hallway directing to a certain faculty office, a certain boy received a sign sent by the merciful God to warn everyone of the coming darkness… but even the sign itself is darkness! An infamous teacher together with his beast on his shoulder is walking on the same ground as our friend who obviously saw him coming and plastered a smile of respect as he greets him with a vow.

"Ohayo sensei."

The teacher stopped in front of him, "You're Tobita, Yuu am I correct?"

"Uh yes sir." He shyly raised his head but not too high to avoid the teacher's electrocuting eyes.

He couldn't see the teacher's expressions that time before he _PATS _his head that made our dear boy look higher –up to the part where- "It's past twelve so you shouldn't greet me a 'good morning', didn't I teach you that before? croak Well then, I heard your class will be helping in the Halloween Party preparations. You should do your jobs well and make your teachers proud, do your best! I know you'll definitely make the best horrorific party ever, ah ha, ha, ha, ha." croak and he leaves him…

_Wh-what h-ha-happened t-to Jinno-ss-sensei? Di-d-did he s-s-sm-smiled bleh? _A cold wind blew! _Kami-sama, if oblivion is near, would you please grant us forgiveness from all our sins and let me pass out in a simple and painless manner. I would also make the remaining days of my life meaningful and make myself a better person… just please don't send me to hell………………… OH GOOD HEAVENS!!!_

_-end-_

(Sorry Lord, I will confess all my sins for the end of the world is at hand and I know… oh sorry)

MAKE IT STOP! The cold-blooded current manipulating teacher did what? After the story Yuu told, what do you think happened? Wanna hear what they're thinking? It's better you can't see their terrified faces… man, their trembling inside.

Natsume: _Maybe I should've been nicer to Polka dots before._

Ruka: _Do you think I should confess to Imai? You know, before the world ends?_

Tsubasa: _I admit it, I ate the cookie Misaki cooked without telling her… but I regretted doing so… it tastes awful!_

Misaki: _I'm sorry. I used rotten eggs when I made those cookies… but I don't regret it because I know Tsubasa will eat it without my permission… nasty bastard… (Coughs lightly) if he asked me nicely, I should've said that I was just about to throw it on a compost pit._

About Usagi's prayer, you know I can't understand THEIR language!

_-back at Hotaru's lab (Yuki's POV)-_

"Can you remember it now Hariko-chan?"

"Shh, I'm still thinking…" no matter how she tries all she could do is to let out a sigh, "Why do I have a poor memory? I must've had an acute anemia or something." She helped herself with a marshmallow that I offered.

"Maybe you mean amnesia."

"Yeah that one, thanks Snowman-san, how'd you know?"

"Eh he, he."

So far, I was able to keep a decent conversation with her without stuttering and making myself look and sound stupid, but I guess first impressions do last sometimes, 'cause you know she's still not talking seriously to me. I know she knows I'm blushing 'cause she's near… I guess…

"Uhm H-hariko-chan?" _my god, I stuttered._

"Huh, what?"

"I wasn't able to apologize about earlier…"

"It's fine, don't worry. If I were in your shoes, I'd do the same –but the ropes were kind 'a tight though… and I don't appreciate the tickling robot… and I most certainly despise the onion." –we just did that to interrogate her in talking before we remembered that we have someone who could possibly read her mind… but really, how could she say all these things while smiling unaffectedly? She's starting to give me the creeps.

"Besides from that, we also… you know… accused you of something you didn't do… sorry about that, you must've been hurt emotionally."

"Like what I was saying, if I were you I'd do the same. I would also suspect myself."

"But since Koko read your mind and cleared that you're innocent, there's no need to worry about suspecting yourself, right?"

Speaking of Koko, he's still apologizing to 'Sumire-chan', I mean Kyo, and Sumire-chan who's on Kyo's body for the moment. I, Hariko-chan and Mikan-chan together with the three were the only ones who're here because the others left to attend some business, and that includes Imai-san... I'm not sure if it is related to what Koko said to her before –that was the time after we interrogated Hariko-chan. Koko whispered something to her and what bothers me is that they looked so serious.

Now, back to the topic… I don't know why but Mikan-chan's not talking much around us all these time, or is it just my imagination? Wait, maybe she wanted to talk with Hariko-chan alone, you know -girl talk or whatever. I'm too busy blushing that I didn't notice I'm maybe the reason why she's so quiet. I think I should leave them alone to talk with each other for now, besides, I should be going back now and so are the others because the clock reads 11:00, time flies as they say.

"It's already eleven. Maybe we should go back to our dorms." I said while looking at Mikan's reactions. I think she didn't notice the time, because she seemed a bit surprised and as I was expecting, she slightly glanced at Hariko-chan and then stood up saying 'I didn't notice, well, we should head back now.' she gave a smile at us then called at the three –Sumire-chan, Kyo, and Koko- that she's leaving and that they should also take a rest too. _So she really has something to say to Hariko-chan if I'm right._

_-end of POV-_

Others left the lab but two remained…

"Aren't you coming Hariko-chan?" Mikan is slightly hesitating. She's fighting inside whether to believe at Koko's words or believe what she saw _that_ time. She's very much surprised that Koko actually said that she is innocent but never mentioned anything about the incident before (see the flashback from "Serious Dilemma 2/2"), though she kept telling herself that she should trust her friend, that flashback also keeps on popping on her head, and so, she must voice it out to her to get rid of all her suspicions. But she doesn't know what to do exactly and also, she's scared of what might happen if she does.

"Say, Mikan-chan…"

She's disturbed from her trance, "Uh-Hai?"

"Can you…" irresolute, "Can you tell me what happened before and after I left you this morning?.. I mean the time while we're together under the Sakura tree… what were we talking back then? What happened after?" she paused, "Sorry if I'm asking you things that I should know, it's just… I… I can't remember."

Mikan gaped as her eyes grew wide.

"It's alright that you won't tell me. Really…" Hariko waved her hands slightly with a smile.

"Why…"

"Huh?"

"Why… do you want to know?"

"Because… I've got the feeling that I'm forgetting something I should never forget… even if I die, I should never forget it… something like that. I know I easily forget, but this one's been bothering me and I got a feeling that maybe you could help me. I hate forgetting important things because I feel uncomfortable and gets easily irritated, but this time, it's different in some way." She rested her head on the table and Mikan walked in front of her and took a seat.

Mikan's still not responding so Hariko continues… "There's also another mystery that's bothering me." This caught Mikan's attention. She heard herself ask. "What is it?"

"I just can't understand why and how I could call you with your own names." Mikan fell off her seat at her reason…

"I think it's just normal to call us by our names Hariko-chan. Besides, we're classmates after all."

"Yeah, I know. But I've known myself ever since I started having consciousness Mikan-chan, and I know that a whole week won't be enough for me to memorize your names let alone call you with it. But as you know, since my first day here, I've been calling you with your proper names as if I've known it a long time ago. Normally, I would give you nicknames like what I call Grassman and Snowman-" then Mikan intruded…

"But the first time you met Yuki-sempai you called him by his name if I recall, right?"

"Yeah –uh, who's Yuki-sempai? Oh I remember… but I think that was because his name is still fresh in my memory, but as you know later on, I've been giving him nicknames and that's considered normal."

"Oh, I see."

"So, can you tell me about what we're talking before? You know, I really love stories."

"Nothing special happened… (thinking deeply)… you just mentioned something about your necklace, then about your childhood boyfriend then you said something about you not seeing each other for a long time… and… that's about it. After that, you pushed me inside the multi-purpose box to change and when I get out, you vanished…"

Hariko's calm feature was replaced with confusion and disbelief… "What necklace Mikan-chan? And…" she suddenly winced in pain while holding her head with both hands… why?

Mikan quickly jumped off her seat and motioned towards her, "What's the matter Hariko-chan, are you alright?!" she assisted her worriedly.

On Koko's room we can see him brushing his teeth while lazily eying himself on the mirror, looking stressed out and… just plane "horrible". _My hopes and dreams for the future has flushed itself away, knowing that I almost kissed- my god, I almost ki- bleh, not only the thought of Permy's ferocious fac- ahem, I also caused Kyo-sempai… gezz, everything's messed up! Talking about Permy, I should've stayed and escort her to her room. If not- _then he noticed that there's no more water flowing out of his faucet. _What the- who drank the entire tank of water for God's sake?!_

Not only Koko but the others as well, encountered a water shortage- Sumire couldn't take a shower, afraid of what to see (she warned Kyo not to take a bath, too) so to let out her anger, she washed all her dirty clothes not by the washing machine but with her own two hands (I pity her clothes, because she's almost tearing it as she twisted it out of anger!) when suddenly, she noticed that the water stopped flowing out of the hose. She eyed it bitterly and without a word, she coiled it harshly on the faucet and started gnawing the shredded cloth on her other hand but figured out that it is… dry?

Tsubasa's team noticed something suspicious with the surroundings when suddenly the place was coated with a thick mist. They just received an alarming call from Hotaru (via earphone) and now, they're on their way to…

"Hariko-chan! Hariko-chan! What's the matter?" Mikan frantically supported her friend to a sitting position while Hariko held her tightly, evening her breath, they weren't aware of their surroundings which darkened a bit since the lights were slowly covered by the thick mist. The next thing they know is the heavy feeling and a heart-skipping sound echoing throughout the room and later echoed inside their heads as if mocking and haunting!

Ruka and the others are on a great rush of their lives. Something like: "If you want to see the others again, MOVE!" coming from Hotaru is surprising enough to scramble the soundness of one's mind. This is serious!

Natsume's running ahead of everyone as if his life depends on it. Though they are not sure what Hotaru is up to but he can feel something inside him telling him that if he let this one pass by without lifting a finger or breaking a sweat, he'll regret it… forever. With Natsume's behavior, his companions especially Ruka, is beginning to panic more. They're like racing wild horses, afraid to be captured by poachers, as they swiftly ran across another secret passage towards the underground lab.

They're almost there!

5

Sweats dripping, hearts pounding…

4

Body's aching, but no time to rest or relax!

3

Everything's in slow motion…

2

He twisted the door's handle…

1

His iris shrank and he instantly flew backwards as if hit by something, landing on his comrades.

"Whoa, Nat…" Tsubasa's words were cut short… "what is _that_?"

The thick mist slightly subsided and they saw Hotaru and Amanatsu with a humongous electric fan which looked like a bull dog… and behold… in front of them are two familiar girls, trapped in an orb like ball, getting weaker by each passing minute as they struggle to break free.

The bull-dog fan gave out its most powerful wind to finally banish the concentrated mist… and there stood…

Koko and Sumire (good thing she have a male's body at that time, she could easily run fast) finally arrived and they saw Natsume and the others who looked as if statues since they just froze there on their spot.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" shouted Koko while running towards them.

When they're exactly in front with each other, Koko eyed at the others in confusion… Natsume is already on his feet… Koko then turned his head… shock struck him.

"Move." Natsume pushed Koko aside… he's going in!

"Help, Natsume… I'm starting to get… drowsy."

Natsume's eyes grew wide. He turned his head back to Koko.

"This is bad Natsume, it seems like Sakura-chan is getting weaker by the moment."

"Yomi-san, what is Tanaka-chan saying?" Misaki asked Koko worriedly.

"She's saying… OH MY GOD, BARNEY GREW WINGS AND FLEW OUT OF THE TV!!!"

(even I sweat-dropped)

**I'm terribly sorry for my late update. I've been playing computer games for a while that's why I didn't bother giving a glimpse on my fan fiction.**

**Anyway, I mentioned the name "Barney" on the last part of this chapter and for those who don't know who he is, let me explain.**

"**Barney is a dinosaur from your imagination." His color is violet and he is the star on the children's show which was named after him –Barney. I really don't know much about him myself, but for those who knew him, let us sing this song…**

_**I love you, you love me**_

_**Let's go back and kill Barney**_

_**With a great shot-gun and Barney on the floor,**_

_**No more purple dinosaur.**_

**Just kidding Barney, don't worry we won't kill you………… I hope your fans won't kill me too……**

**It's always a pleasure to make you a smile.**


End file.
